


Ride or Die

by Iset Black (dal_boca_vista), stormwaterwitch (dal_boca_vista)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_boca_vista/pseuds/Iset%20Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_boca_vista/pseuds/stormwaterwitch
Summary: One New Year's party and a misunderstanding later, Katara finds herself in a situation she never expected. She disappears - without word to anyone. After the spring semester, she comes back home - Harbor City.The summer brings a fresh start.Kataang AUNew Adult Romance Genre[AxK][SxS][Tx?][ZxM]
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1: Habits

Most would say returning to their childhood home would make them feel nostalgic, wistful even. For Katara, the thought of returning to Harbor City made her stomach roll, and her mind diving into a freefall. After a semester spent away from the city, the thought of returning to her hometown was like being sent into purgatory.

"Katara, you alright?"

Hand perched on the car door handle, she paused for a moment, taking the AirPods out of her ears. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you're OK?" Sokka questioned, brows drawing together in annoyance.

Trapped within her existential dread, Katara hadn't noticed that her brother had exited the car. Leaning into the driver seat, he offered her a look of concern.

"You've been staring at the house for a good minute. Your door locked or something?" He asked, beeping the keyed remote in his hands. A loud horn sounded from the car as he unlocked the doors again.

Shaking her head, Katara pulled the handle and pushed the door open. Stepping out of the car, Katara slung her bag over her shoulder and turned towards the house. It looked like it had for her entire life - thick white wooden posts jutting from the large porch, faded blue paint covering the dated wooden siding. She noticed her father had recently painted the front door an obnoxious shade of sage. The modest craftsman-style home was the same as she remembered it.

"I'm fine. All good." She answered, speaking mostly to herself as she headed up the cement path.

Depressing a few of the buttons on the electronic lock, the buttons flashed red several times, protesting the combination she'd entered. For a second time, she entered the lock code from memory - 1228. Again, the lock chirped in protest.

"Did Dad change the code?"

"Yeah, try 0338."

Pushing the buttons in sequence, the lock flashed green, groaning slightly as the mechanism pulled back the deadbolt. Pushing the front door open, she entered the house. Silence. The house was deserted. It seemed that even with all the changes, her father's absence hadn't changed at all.

"Where's dad? Still at the office?" She asked, dropping her purse onto the entryway console table.

"He's traveling on business this week. Should be back by Friday. I think." Sokka sounded slightly unsure as he headed through the house, flicking on light switches as he went.

In the bright illumination of the recessed lighting, the house seemed both familiar and strange to her at the same time. On the table, a faint buzzing sounded deep within her bag. Pulling the phone out, Katara swiped on the screen, a large number of notifications climbing up the screen. Three unread snaps. Four text messages. Twelve missed calls.

She'd unblocked the numbers the moment her plane had landed. Regret suddenly bloomed in her chest as she opened the snaps.

thereallone  
Look who's back? How was the tundra, hoe?

QueeeenS  
Get on FaceTime!! We need to talk. NOW!!

The last snap, a series of emojis on a black screen. Disgust filled her mind as she closed the app. Katara instantly regretted installing the app again and unblocking the numbers. She'd left for a reason, and unblocking her former social circle only further reinforced her current emotional state.

Watching her toss the phone back into her bag, Sokka sunk into the overstuffed leather sofa. Pulling on of the cream-colored throw pillows behind his head, his face darkened as he watched his sister's reaction.

"Are they bothering you again? Do I need to tell them to back off?"

Shaking her head, Katara shrugged. "I'll have to face them all eventually. Harbor City isn't exactly a large town."

"Yeah, but they're being nasty. I told them to lay off before I picked you up. Guess they didn't listen."

Before she could respond, a knock sounded at the front door. "Hold that thought."

Pausing for a moment, Katara felt the lock in her hands, steeling herself for whoever might be on the other side. It was now or never, she thought. Twisting the knob, the door creaked slightly as she pulled it open.

A pair of arms wound around her neck, pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're back!"

Letting out a small laugh, Katara returned the young woman's embrace. "Yeah, I am."

Pulling out of the embrace, the girl stepped back and pushed a few short strands of hair behind her ear. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Hey, Suki. I'm here too. Nice to see you." Sokka waved from the sofa, only his hand showing above the plush cushions.

"Hey, babe. I'll be back in a minute. Me and Katara have to talk."

Before Katara had time to respond, she found herself being dragged up the stairs and to her bedroom, pulled Suki as she went. Stumbling against the carpet runners, she protested. "Suki, slow down!"

"No time! Let's go!"

Once safely inside the privacy of her room, Katara knew exactly what Suki was about to launch into. During her semester away, Katara had secretly kept up on the tweets and insta posts. Even if she'd deleted all of her socials, she'd made a few secret accounts to creep on her circle of friends, and those who she couldn't stand. She'd known better than to stalk social media, but she hadn't been able to stop herself.

Over the past months, the tweets had tapered off and the insta posts had slowly moved away from vague mentions of her. Eventually, her friends returned to posting about their various day to day activities - boba tea at the Jasmine Dragon, long nights at the marina, the shit-talking between friends. She missed all of it,

Suki knew why Katara had left, and she didn't blame her. The fall out from the party and accusations made against her after the event would have caused anyone to run. But Suki knew better. Suki knew that the rumors weren't true, and had defended her against every single lie and falsehood spewed. The rumor mill was endless and seemed to run forever.

"You never returned my snap. I know you downloaded the app. Why did you ignore me?"

Katara registered the hurt in Suki's voice. Suki had been the only one left out of their circle to consistently reach out to her over the months she was away. Aang had sent several emails, all of which she'd left read and unanswered. Once she'd blocked his number, she figured he'd gotten the message.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose..." Dropping onto the mattress, Katara shoved her face into the fresh bedding. Inhaling deeply, the fresh scent of the laundry soap her Gran used overwhelmed her, sinking her further into her despair.

Leaning onto the bed, Suki rested against her arm as she looked at her friend. Pink lips turning down into a frown, the sting of rejection still felt real for her. Katara never ignored or left her messages left on read. It felt like a small betrayal.

"Is Toph still mad too?" Katara asked, voice muffled by her pillows.

"She was never mad. You know she doesn't like to get involved in other people's problems. She's waiting for you to come out of hiding. Like we all are."

Sitting up from the bed, Katara avoided Suki's gaze as she reached for the side table. Pulling one the drawers open, she rummaged for a second before pulling a small glass bottle out, amber liquid swirling at the bottom. Licking her lips, she pulled the stopper out and took a long swig.

"I thought you stopped drinking."

Swallowing, she offered Suki the cheap whiskey. "I did. Not a drop all semester. I figure getting slightly drunk might make it all easier to handle."

Letting out a snort, Suki took the bottle and took a swig. It burned as she swallowed, instant warmth settling into her stomach as she capped the empty bottle and tossed it to the carpet below.

"If we're going to get trashed, might as do it the right way. I guess..." Suki trailed as she stood from the bed, pulling Katara up with her as she moved.

The pair left the room together, laughing as they ran down the hallway. Instantly, any thoughts of Katara's rejection left her mind. Suki was happy to finally have her best friend back. As they stomped down the stairs together, Sokka looked up from his phone, offering the pair a smile.

"You two get it all figured out?"

"Not at all. Wanna join us?" Suki asked as she approached a cabinet nestled into the back wall of the living area. Pulling one of the doors open, she looked at the dozen bottles of alcohol before pulling one of them out.

"My dad's gonna be pissed if we finish that one. Try the Hellfire instead."

Exchanging one bottle for another, Suki placed the heavy bottle onto the cabinet top before pouring a few shots. Hanging the small amber-filled glasses to them, she raised her hand in a toast.

"Fuck the drama." She stated, her voice commanding.

Nodding his head, Sokka tipped the liquid into his mouth, coughing slightly as he pushed it down his throat. In one swift motion, Katara finished the shot without hesitation. Letting out a small laugh, Katara offered the pair a genuine smile as she moved to sit on the couch.

She finally felt ready for whatever Suki was going to tell her.

"So, who's saying what now?"

Dropping onto the sofa next to her, Suki took in a deep breath before speaking. She wasn't sure where to start.

"Let's see..." She trailed, searching her mind, pausing for effect. "Toph isn't mad. She'll come over tomorrow. You know how she is. Haru just wants to catch up with you. Zuko is a little peeved, to be expected. Don't get me started on his sister. Or her friends. I think that's about it..."

Listening to her friend rattle of the list of names left Katara feeling guilty. She knew that her time away would lead to more questions that she was willing to answer. A small part of her felt relieved to know she wasn't completely hated. Suki had left off one name. The name she so wished to hear. Licking her lips, Katara was silent for a moment.

"What about Aang?"

A strange silence fell over the room at her question. Looking over at Sokka, Suki cocked her head to the side, eyes drifting to the floor. At not getting a response, Katara knew what their answer was.

"Uh... he's doing good. He finished with great marks. Still comes around sometimes. You know, all the usual stuff." Suki offered, waving her hand dismissively at Katara's question.

Drawing her eyes to meet Sokka's, Suki looked at him, mentally willing him to fill in the missing gaps of information. She couldn't bring herself to tell the waterbender what she knew.

Letting out a sigh, Sokka leaned into the liquor cabinet and crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess if you're not going to tell her, I have to."

"Tell me what?" Katara asked, a slight panic in her voice as she sat up.

Gaze cast at the floor, Sokka couldn't bring himself to look at his sister. "Aang moved on."

Sokka's words punched a hole through her chest. The creeping despair she'd kept pushed down for so long took her full force as she took in his words. Falling back into the overstuffed cushions, she felt like she should cry, but the tears never came. Shaking her head, she wasn't surprised. Katara had a feeling that Aang would still be upset with her. The urge to pull out her phone and call him loomed at the back of her mind, but she stopped herself. If he was happy, she wasn't going to bother him.

"He moved on with who?"

Taking Katara's hand in her own, Suki laced their fingers together as if to offer some sort of comfort. She knew her answer would gut her friend.

"Her name's Rika. She's moved here just after you left."

For what seemed like the hundredth time that evening, Katara felt the urge to cry, but no tears came. It was like she was hollow, nothing left inside of her. She'd spent most of her time away mourning the relationships she had left to die. The worst pain was what she felt over Aang.

Flashes of the party so many months ago filled her mind. The images were hazy, blurred moments in time. Even with all the times she'd replayed the night in her mind, the night never seemed to make sense to her. The information she'd been given and her memories of the night didn't align.

"Rika. That's a pretty name."

Rika was indeed a pretty girl, Suki would admit. Wanting to avoid causing further pain for Katara, Suki ignored the comment.

"I don't think they're serious. Just call him. You guys might be able to figure things out."

At Suki's words, Sokka's head shot up. "Suki, what?"

"It was just an idea."

"A bad one," Sokka added before standing, pulling the phone out of his pocket. Tapping the screen, he read over the notifications before looking back towards the girls.

"Katara, you just got back. Don't focus on other people right now. You have the entire summer before university starts back up. Focus on yourself for the moment." His words bore into her as she listened.

Sokka was right. She'd come back to Harbor City to give herself a fresh start. After spending an entire semester away, Katara felt like she was missing a huge chunk of her life. The months spent with her cousins at Roundtree Gap seemed like a period she couldn't recall. Katara had decided to come home, no one had pushed her into it. She wasn't going to sink back into old habits, or old loves.

Letting out a sigh, she answered. "You're right. I didn't come back to cause problems."

Wanting to distract from the current situation, Suki moved from the sofa and grabbed her bag. She knew just what the moment called for. With a large grin on her face, she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. Phone pressed into her ear, she stood from the sofa and walked to another room.

"Where is she going?" Katara questioned, confusion coloring her face.

Shrugging, Sokka answered, still focused on his phone. "Probably calling her plug. She wanted to be prepared in case you came home and crumbled from the news."


	2. Chapter 2: Bet

With the summer morning sunshine on his back and the pavement under his feet, Aang felt a sense of freedom he hadn't felt in months. The end of the spring semester left him feeling high - his marks were excellent, he'd recently gotten a promotion at the bookstore, and he had a new girlfriend. Overall, the summer was starting on a rather good note.

AirPods wedged into his ears, Aang practically danced down the street. With the dulcet tones of Sleeping WIth Sirens blaring into his ears, he hummed the lyrics to the song. In that particular moment, the lyrics of 'If You Can't Hang' bled into his thoughts, bringing images of a particular person into his mind.

His footwork soon shifted from coordinated dance steps and slowed into a semi-trudge as he took the phone out of his pockets, mood darkened by the images of Katara that refused to leave him. It was like she hung over him, a constant he couldn't shake. Even with the months she'd been away, even after she'd scrubbed the internet of herself and of their existence as a couple - she still haunted him.

First loves were a powerful thing, this he would admit. The thought of his first love - his only love to date - removing herself completely from not only his life but the life they shared in Harbor City still gutted him. But he'd worked through the initial depression of her sudden departure. It had been a slow process of self-reflection and the eventual realization that he had no control over how she'd reacted to the rumors.

If she wanted to act weak in the face of adversity, there had been nothing he could have done to change that fact. It was a fact that had taken him quite a while to come to terms with. Even if the terms still sat on shaky ground - at least he had the promise of happiness, with his excellent grades and recommendations from his professors. At the end of his time at the University of Ba Sing Se, Aang would head into a strong career in the political atmosphere. Maybe even go the grad school. Life was looking good.

As the song repeated over and over - she had been such a pretty face, such a waste of time.

Pulling open the door to the coffee shop, Aang pulled the AirPods out of his ears, nesting them inside their case before tucking them into his bag. Hefting the bag over his shoulder, he groaned, the weight of textbooks and other items weighing him down. His grey eyes scanned the cafe, looking for any sight of Rika. It seemed like he was early.

Taking a seat at an open table, he dropped his bag to the floor and kicked it under his chair. Unbothered at Rika's absence, he figured he used the free moment to finish up the paper he'd taken on as a summer extra credit assignment, a jump start on his International Relations class for the fall. It seemed like he was always working on something, schoolwork, or jobs. He was happy to have a free moment to just focus on the work before him.

Opening the laptop, he opened the word document to take down a few notes on the material he'd skimmed over last night. Whoever said international issues need close attention? Shrugging to himself, Aang checked his phone for unanswered messages or new notifications. Nothing. The time displayed up at him in bright bold white numbers - 2:01 PM. He was thirty minutes early for their date.

With the extra time, Aang figured he'd order himself a coffee and perhaps hammer out the first few paragraphs of what was to be a several page long dissertation on the importance of the desert tribe remaining independent - relatively dull subject matter in his opinion. Approaching the counter, his eyes scanned the menu. A large nitro cold brew with sweet soy - he figured the extra caffeine might help him to concentrate better.

"Good morning! What can I get-"

It was like the soul left his body - the image of the girl behind the register leaving him startled and slightly stunned. As if by some cruel fate or trick, there she was. He was speechless, mind unable to form a coherent sentence or string one word to the next. The image of the ghost of relationships past pushed the coffee order out of his mind.

"Aang?"

"Katara?"

The exchange between them was... stunted as best, both unable to speak or form words. The happiness he thought he'd set up for himself suddenly crashed down around him in a wave of fresh pain and unresolved longings, unanswered questions. The sight of the waterbender behind the register sent him into an internal freefall, mind reeling as he tried to hold fast to the reality before him.

Putting on a professional smile, Katara adjusted the headset perched on her ear, distracted by the buzzing of the drive-thru speaker. Offering him a pained smile, she pressed onto the headset, speaking into the mic.

"Good morning, I'll be right with you."

Muting the mic, she pulled the headset off before turning back to Aang. "What can I get you today?"

Shaking himself out of stunned disbelief, he pulled the cardholder out of his pocket, ready to pay for an order he'd not yet placed. His eyes locked on her, still unbelieving that she stood before him, in the flesh, not a ghost of the haunted past they shared.

"A... a nitro cold brew with sweet soy milk. That's it..."

As she rang the order into the till, she leaned over the counter, eyes pleading as she whispered. "I get off at 3, can we talk later?"

Still trapped within his own disbelief, Aang shook his head, mouth slightly agape. "I... have plans."

Oh. He was busy. She should have known better. Pulling back on her professional smile, she spoke. "No worries. That'll be $4.75. It'll be ready at the bar."

Handing her the gold credit card, Aang's face was unreadable as he watched her swipe the card. As she handed it back to him, his fingers brushed hers, sending an electric current over him. The effect she had on him physically was at odds with the way he felt mentally. The hurt she caused was fresh in his mind as he sunk the card into his pocket, slightly unwilling to let it go. The brief touch of her skin sent him back into time - the time they'd both been happy and in love. It was like he'd traveled back to New Year's Eve - the last time he saw her.

"Th-thanks..." He muttered, scratching at his head before turning from the register. Stopping in his tracks, he did a double-take, as if to reassure himself he hadn't had a hallucination.

There she was - all five foot three inches of her. She still looked the same - deep blue eyes rimmed with soft brown liner, long dark hair cascading down her back, the same tanlines accentuating her already delicious skin tone. Standing at the bar waiting for his coffee, he studied her out of the corner of his eye.

She still moved the same, with a fluid grace as she went about the most mundane of activities. Cleaning out the blenders, restocking the pastry display, wiping down the counters. She still stunned him with how she could still take his breath away.

The thirty minutes he waited for his date came and passed, the girl was running late as usual. Nearing the forty-five-minute mark, a text flashed on his phone.

Rika  
I'm so sorry - running late, be there in twenty! xx

Aang darkened the screen of his phone, leaving the text notification unread. He had another twenty minutes to decide what to do. There he was, sitting at the coffee shop table, unable to focus on the paper before him, distracted by the girl who left him deserted at Zuko's New Year's party. The same girl he'd experienced many firsts with - his first confession of love, first kiss, first heartbreak.

Suddenly, he felt guilt creep into his mind. Rika's text message seemed inconsequential with the waterbender he'd loved standing just feet from him, separated by the coffee bar. Steeling his resolve, Aang closed the laptop and shoved it into his bag. He would have to reschedule with Rika.

Pulling the bag over his shoulder, Aang approached the bar. At seeing him approach, hope blossomed in Katara's chest.

"Hey there." She offered with a soft smile, face flushing.

Offering her a lop-sided grin, he responded. "Hey there. When did you get back?"

The question was harder for him to ask than he'd expected it to be.

Placing the half-made drink onto the counter, she answered. "Been back about a week. Sokka got me this job. He said I was driving him nuts and I had to leave the house."

The information she offered told him more than he'd expected. She'd been back an entire seven days and hadn't bothered to reach out to him. "Oh... well, welcome back."

"I'm so happy to be home. Maybe we can catch up later?" She asked, leaning into the counter, her face inches from his.

Her sudden closeness was jarring for him. Aang thought he'd been ready to approach her, to initiate some sort of contact. But her face just inches from his left him wanting to both pull her into his arms and back away from her all the same. It was like he was at war with himself, the inner turmoil he'd ignored for so long finally bubbling to the surface of his mind. His heart raced, and pulse quicked as he tried to form an answer.

"Uh... sure. I'll call you." He wasn't sure if he believed his own words.

Offering him a sweet smile, Katara moved from the bar, to stand next to him. Before she could answer him, she pulled him into a tight embrace, unable to stop herself, professionalism be damned.

Feeling the Airbender stiffen in her embrace, Katara looked up at him before releasing him from her hug. "I'm sorry... I just..."

Guilt crept into his mind as he listened to her stutter. Oh, shit. He'd made her feel bad. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he squeezed gently. "I promise, I'll call you. I just need to finish some things up this afternoon. Maybe we can meet up later tonight?"

Things suddenly became complicated for what the Airbender thought was his relatively simple life.

——

Chewing on the acrylic nail on her thumb, frustration welled within the waterbender as she assessed the current state of her wardrobe. All of the clothing she'd purchased during her time away suddenly seemed unwearable. Consisting of varying shades of dark colors and muted neutrals, nothing seemed even remotely interesting to her. Dread formed in the pit of Katara's stomach as she pushed the clothing on the bed, making a place to sit.

As she clutched the towel to her chest, Katara felt as if her heart might explode in her chest. This was going to be the first time in almost six months that she'd being seeing Aang alone. Not trapped with the hostile confines of a party turned upside down, or the semi-sterile environment of the coffee house as she'd seen him today. Tonight was going to be different for her. For them.

Picking herself up from the bed, she drew the towel tighter around her chest as she continued to search over the massive pile of clothing. Nothing. She had absolutely nothing to wear. Letting out a long sigh, she accepted the defeat and erred on the side of simplicity. Aang wasn't one to judge based on appearances and had often told her she looked best in her casual clothing, or just her sweats and an oversized t-shirt.

Gagging at the thought of showing up in bedclothes, she selected a few items and slipped into them. A short black crop top paired with high-waisted leggings, complimented by her favorite jean jacket. Classic cool, classic Katara.

Letting out another pained groan, Katara studied herself in the long mirror next to her closet. It seemed like there was nothing she could wear or tell herself that would help to aid her in feeling prepared to meet up with him. No amount of makeup or hair product could prepare her for whatever would be unfolding that night.

"Well, this is it." She sighed to herself, talking to her reflection in the mirror. Slipping in silver hoops into her ears, Katara reached for her perfume and gaze a light spritz over her head. The rich scent of vanilla and poppies overwhelmed her for a moment.

She felt as if she was breaking some sort of unspoken rule by going to see Aang. Sokka had told her not to worry about Aang and to focus on herself. Katara knew that Aang was seeing someone else, as confirmed by the strange reaction he'd had to her today at the cafe and how she'd watched him constantly checking his phone.

Part of her felt guilty for going to see him, the other part didn't care. They had a history. She needed to talk to him, to explain what truly had happened six months prior. They had unresolved problems that needed ironing out, and she hoped for some sort of closure for them both.

Quietly, Katara snuck down the stairs as stealthily as she could, the planks groaning in protest under her feet. Ignoring the creaking, she took Sokka's keys off the table and slid out of the front door. She'd made sure to send him a text that she was taking his car tonight. Judging by the snoring she heard coming from his room on her way out of the house, she was sure he wasn't going to miss the car anyway.

The humidity of the early summer evening settled around her as she unlocked the car and slid into the driver seat. Pressing the button, the car silently started and the music Sokka last left playing started up. Cringing, Katara turned the music down. Who even listened to CKY anymore? She'd always figured her brother was slightly out of touch with modern music.

Switching the dials on the display, Katara connected the Bluetooth to her phone and opened Spotify to her favorite playlist - 'POV: ur falling in love with your friend.' Ignoring whatever song started to play, she flipped down the mirror to check her makeup. Bronzer perfect, eyes perfect, lips on point. Even with the light makeup she did, she was confident that she looked semi-alright.

It was now or never.

Pulling out of the driveway, she made the trip of Aang's house from memory. Situated within the subdivision across town, the drive gave her just enough time to belt out the lyrics to 'Don't Think They Know' by Chris Brown an Aaliyah.

Before she knew it, she found herself parked on the street in front of his house. It looked the same as she remembered it. The house was large while maintaining a modest appearance. She knew Aang's uncle was a minimalist by nature and kept the house in the same way. It was an odd feeling for her to be sitting on his street, waiting for him.

Pulling the phone out of her bag, she sent him a quick text to let him know she was out front. As the message confirmed sent and then read - Katara swallowed hard as she leaned back into the seat, heart thrumming in her chest. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the front door open, the house dark as Aang closed the door behind and walked down to the car.

Moving to grip the steering wheel, her heartfelt as if might beat out of her chest as she watched him open the car door and slide into the passenger seat. It was him. He was back, next to her, just the two of them in the silence of the car.

"Hey..." He offered, a wide smile on his face as he turned to look at her.

The familiar scent of her perfume overwhelmed him, sent him back into a time in which they were happy. Memories of their night together flooded him, sent him into a nostalgic time travel. It was surreal from him to be sitting next to her again as if nothing ever changed.

She was silent for a moment as she smiled at him, too overjoyed to ay anything. It was like the universe was offering him back to her as if it was a chance for her to make up for her previous mistakes and missteps. But she knew the situation was different. Aang seemed different than he had before. Katara noticed he'd grown and maintained a neat beard, trimmed close to his face. The facial hair only served to accentuate his already good looks. The slightly goofy grin he offered her sent tingles running over her body. Man, did he look good.

"Hey." She offered back, unsure of how to proceed.

Buckling the seatbelt, his words filled the silence around them. "So what's the plan for tonight? Dinner?"

It was slightly shocking to her how casual he spoke, without even the slightest hint of hurt in his voice. It was almost awkward how comfortable he seemed next to her. Perhaps it was her own anxiety creeping into her mind that made her feel that way. Katara wasn't sure.

"Sure. What are you hungry for?"

Feeling his cheery facade slip, Aang looked over at her. "Why did you come back Katara? Why didn't you call me?"

There it was. The question she knew was coming. "I... I heard about you and Rika. I didn't want to bother you."

Bother him? Katara thought she would be bothering him by calling or texting him to say she'd come back home? The mental gymnastics she used to justify her answer absolutely confused him. The waterbender had left him high and dry at the New Year's party and had disappeared without any notice, not even a goodbye. He'd reached out to her for weeks after by email, text, and phone. What on Earth?

"Yeah, I'm seeing Rika. It's new."

"That's what I just said. You seem happy, so I didn't want to bother you."

Her words infuriated him. Did she have any clue of how he still really felt for her? Was she so removed from reality that she couldn't sense the hesitation in his words at mentioning Rika? That Rika... while sweet and unassuming, was new to him. He liked Rika, but he hadn't formed a bond with her yet, hadn't even really had to the time to. Rika wasn't Katara.

She wasn't Katara, the first girl he'd ever loved. She wasn't the first girl to kiss him or to love him. She wasn't the first person he'd given his heart to. She always wasn't the person who'd torn his heart too shreds before handing it back to him in a series of ignored emails and phone calls. Rika hadn't ghosted him on the night they'd first made love.

Before he could register what was happening, Aang reached over the center console and pulled Katara into him, crushing his lips to hers. At feeling his lips on hers, Katara moved into the kiss, body relenting to his touch. It was like the ice that had formed over her heart melted and thawed. It felt like she'd finally come back to life, had been drawn out of the shell she'd crawled into.


	3. Chapter 3

Ride or Die  
Chapter 3: What's Good

Pulling her into a kiss was the last thing he'd planned to do that night. Moments before her arrival, Aang had spent the time reminding himself that she was the same person who'd left him high and dry, without so much as a text. He'd reminded himself over and over that they would talk - that was it. But then the sight of her in the car, the smile on her face as she greeted him, the smell of her perfume... the combination of everything that made Katara was intoxicating and overwhelming for him.

The moment he'd seen her - the crop top skimming the top of her exposed skin and the tight leggings hugging to every curve sent him just over the point on sanity. Was she trying to pull him back in? But it wasn't just the beauty she possessed that lured him in like a junkie - it was her mere presence next to him. Everything about her drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

Even with the weak explanation, she'd given as to why she hadn't called him - he could care less.Lips locked, he pushed further over the center console, the emergency brake handle digging into his leg as he moved closer. What had started as a chaste kiss quickly melted into a desperate need to be closer to her. Deepening the kiss, he wove his fingers in her hair, pulling her close to him. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. She returned his kiss with the same urgency, pushing and maneuvering her body to counter to his as much as the dividing console would allow her to.

Pulling back, Katara looked up at him, a wry smile on her pink lips. What had just happened?Resting his forehead against hers, Aang let out a long sigh before pulling back, resting his head against the seat. He was in trouble and he knew it. The moment he'd seen her any thoughts of hurt and the desire for an explanation had left his mind.

"I'm sorry...." He whispered, unable to look at her. His mind raced, guilt creeping into his thoughts. He wasn't single but had just kissed someone else.

Turning in the driver's seat to face him, Katara pushed the dark curls from her face. "Sorry for what?"

"Katara, I'm not single. This isn't right."

"You're right..." She breathed, slightly mortified about what had just occurred. Perhaps the rumors that had spread at the party were true. Perhaps she was as heartless as they all said.Taking hold of the steering wheel, Katara rested her head against the leather and drew a deep breath. What had she thought would happen when she met up with Aang? Did she think they both would have been able to keep their hands off each other? Pressing her forehead into the leather of the steering wheel, Katara felt paralyzed by the range of emotions that took hold of her.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, Aang. Maybe you should go back inside. We both know what's going to happen if we go anywhere. People are going to see us together and start talking."

To be quite frank, Aang had never cared for what other people thought of him. He was well aware of several people who couldn't stand him, and it didn't bother him. He had no control of other people and their opinions and thus didn't pay them any heed. What he did care about was what would happen to Rika if she found out about their kiss. Or just the fact that he'd blown her off to hang out with his ex.

"You're probably right." He said flatly, hand poised over the seatbelt. Unsecuring the seatbelt, he opened the car door and stepped out, hesitating for a moment.

Looking up from the steering wheel, Katara frowned as she watched him exit the car. Exactly what she didn't want to happen, had indeed happened. Instead of repairing any broken bond, they'd given in to their baser instincts. Feeling slightly disgusted with herself, she gave a half-wave as she watched him retreat into the house.

"Bye..."

Katara let out a groan as she started the car, the song picking up back where it'd left off. Pulling out of his street, Katara scolded herself over and over.

"Stupid, so stupid!" Was all she could muster as she looked up into the rearview mirror, angry with herself.

She needed a distraction, anything. Depressing a button on the steering wheel, she pulled over and scrolled until Suki's number displayed on the screen. Pressing the call button, the trill of the phone sounded over the speakers.

"Hello?"

"You busy? Let's hang out."

"Yeah, yeah. Sokka never showed up. Come over."

With that, Katara rolled her shoulders to clear the tension building in her muscles. Hanging up the call, she turned the car around and headed for the Regal Glen subdivision - Suki's neighborhood. Within a few minutes, she found herself outside of Suki's house. Before she could stop herself, Katara was out of the car, bag slung over her shoulder, and pounding up the stone pavers to the front door.

As her sandal-clad feet found the last paver, the front door swung open to reveal her best friend. "Bad night?"

"The worst. You won't believe me when I tell you."

Pulling Katara into the house, Suki linked arms with the young woman and pushed her towards the sofa. "Sit. I'll get the drinks."

Katara appreciated that Suki lived alone. No roommates, no parents, no nosy siblings, or cousins to pester or eavesdrop of their conversation. The house was a small bungalow left to her by her long-passed mother and was decorated in an eclectic taste to reflect her upbringing. The furniture was well worn and more comfortable than anything brand new. Several throw blanks lay over the sitting chair and large green sofa. Katara loved the simple warmth of the home.

Dropping a glass tumbler in Katara's waiting hands, Suki sunk into the sofa next to her. "So, what happened?"

Raising a finger, Katara brought the tumbler to her lips and drained the finger of whiskey in a single swallow. "I met up with Aang. We... uh, kind of made out in my car."

Choking on the swig she'd taken, Suki's eyes grew wide with surprise. "When.. what?"

"He came into the coffee shop today. We had only planned to talk. You see how well that went."

Raising her brows, Suki leaned back into the couch. She was without words. She'd always held out hope that they would repair whatever rift had occurred but hadn't expected them to meet up so soon. Sokka's words flashed in her mind as she looked over at Katara. It seemed like Katara was just as bad as she was about staying away from temptation as she was.

"What are you guys gonna do? Did anyone see you?"

Katara wasn't sure what was going to happen. Despite her better judgment, she'd urged Aang to meet up. A part of her knew that Aang would never refuse her, and that made her feel guilty. Katara wasn't one to push people, but she'd practically pleaded with him for the meeting.

"I don't know."

Moving to stand from the sofa, Suki pulled Katara up with her as she moved. It seemed like her friend needed something to pull her mind away from the edge of despair. Or, numb it, at the very least.

Leading the girl drag her through the house, Katara was silent as she followed Suki to the backyard. "What are we doing?"

"Shh. Just sit. The pool's warm tonight if you want to swim." She motioned towards the pool as she rummaged through a small wooden box.

Taking a few items into her hands, Suki moved to sit next to Katara at the edge of the pool. Feet dangling in the water, Katara gazed at the gentle swell of the clear blue water. The smell of chlorine seeped into her nose as she inhaled deeply. Illuminated by the submerged lighting of the pool walls, Katara felt like she was floating on her cloud of despair and dread. What if someone had seen them?

At hearing a lighter click next to her, Katara looked over at Suki. "Ah, I see you come bearing gifts."

Suki gave a small smile as she lit the paper roll, taking a few short drags before passing it to Katara. "Fresh from Ember Island. Relax, enjoy."

Taking a long drag, Katara exhaled, the dense purple smoke leaving her lungs in a cloudy rush. Suki always had the best hook up for the best herb in town.

"This is some good-" Katara coughed, her throat protesting the drag she'd just taken.Laughing, Suki took one last drag from the paper roll before snuffing it out on the glass tray next to her. With as strong as the herb was, it wouldn't take much for them both to feel instantly lightened and lifted.

For a few moments, the pair sat in silence, feet dangling in the warm pool water. The herb had almost instantly taken effect, lulling them both in a state of euphoria and relaxation.

"Suki?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I as bad as they say?"

Looking at her friend through half-lidded eyes, Suki shook her head. Of course, Katara wasn't what the rumors said she was. Having known Katara for most of her high school life and now college, Katara was anything but a cold, callous person hellbent on destroying relationships. While the young woman did have a small vindictive streak and was quick to call people out on their shit, Katara was one of the sweetest people she'd ever known.

"No. Why do you listen to them?"

"Because they ruined my life. I'm single, failing college, and a social outcast. What else should I believe?"

\-----

"So what made you decide to move out?" Sokka questioned, watching his sister move about her bedroom.

"I just need some space. I feel like I'm always under your feet, and Dad could use my room for a home office. Not sure why he didn't convert it while I was away."

Frustration welling within him, Sokka leaned against the door frame, brows furrowing together. "You're acting rashly here. Dad will be home tomorrow. He hasn't seen you since you got back. Stay another night, please."

Dropping the stack of books into the nearest moving box, Katara perched a hand on her hip. "I'll come over for dinner and visit often."

"Alright, you can't say I didn't try to keep you here."

Rolling her eyes, Katara folded the box shut and sealed it with a layer of packing tape. With the final box packed, she had her bedroom emptied and packed into the back of her small SUV within half a day. Most of the furniture would be staying behind, relics of the life she'd chosen to move on from.

By the end of the day, Katara found herself with her own set of apartment keys and a place to call her own. Drawing on the savings she accrued during her months away, she had managed to find herself a small apartment close to the marina. The apartment, while small, was a place she could call her own.

As she dropped the final box onto the floor, she sat on the lone barstool she'd managed to take from her childhood home. The eerie silence of the apartment was slightly overwhelming as she surveyed her surroundings for the first time. She thought having her place might be lonely, but it was quite the opposite. She felt comfortable with her own company, her silence.

For the first time, she had space to truly call her own. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Katara pulled the phone out of her pocket. No notifications. A smile spread across her lips as she looked down at the screen. Good. She didn't want to talk to anyone anyway.

For a few moments, she distracted herself by scrolling through videos on TikTok. Most of the videos made her laugh, gave her small reprieve from the creeping sadness she felt about her daily life. Instantly, she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a knock as her door.Pocketing the phone, Katara moved to the door, taking hold of the knob. Opening the door, she felt the soul leave her body.

"Can we talk?" Aang pleaded, his voice low as he looked down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ride or Die  
Chapter 4: Same Old Mistakes

The chaos of the swarm of boxes around her seemed to imitate the current state of her life. Dozens of moving boxes lay strewn across the tiny studio apartment, filled with the items she'd managed to rescue from her childhood home. As she sat on the new sofa, Katara pulled one of the boxes close to her and examined the items inside. A stuffed winged lemur with bright green eyes, a few folded letters tied together with an orange ribbon, and finally, a small wooden box filled with all of the trinkets and other items Aang had given her during their relationship.

Gently, Katara lifted the wooden container out of the moving box. Lifting the lid, a fresh wave of regret and sadness fell over her. Sifting through the items, one thing, in particular, caught her eye. The promise ring. The night he'd given it to her flashed in her mind - New Year's Eve. The party. The dancing. The music, the excessive consumption of alcohol. The night her life was turned upside down and her reality changed. Opening the small white ring box, the thin silver band glinted up at her, the small inset stones sparkling against the candlelight.

Within the washroom, she could hear the sink running. He was still with her, visiting. Aang had come over to her apartment in a panic. He'd told her he'd initially went over to her father's house to talk, but at being told she'd moved out he'd freaked out on Sokka. Katara could only imagine Sokka's annoyance with Aang's outburst at being told she no longer lived at the house.

The text message from her brother only served to confirm as much.

Sokka  
Aang came looking for you. Gave him your new address. Need to work on your communication here.

Clearing the notification from her phone, Katara darkened the screen before setting it on the cushion next to her. It was hard for her to look at the ring. A part of her thought she should give it back to Aang. But another part, a part she didn't want to admit to, wanted to put the ring on and go back to normal. To go back to six months prior. She wanted nothing more than to tell Aang she was sorry, that she loved him, and everything she'd done up until now was one massive mistake after another. But the rational part of her knew that wasn't possible. Not unless Aang initiated that conversation.

She wasn't going to cause him any more trouble.

At hearing the bathroom door open, Katara quickly closed the ring box and hid it back in the moving box. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed she still had it, or what his reaction would be at seeing the ring.

Moving to stand at the kitchen bar, Aang leaned against the half-wall, grey eyes scanning over the small apartment. The apartment suited her. Situated close to the marina with a great view of the water and boats, it seemed like the most natural place for her to be. He was silent for a moment as he considered her new home. It seemed like things were changing around him faster than he could blink.

"What made you move out of your dad's house?"

With a wry smile, Katara leaned into the sofa and brought a throw pillow to her chest. Clutching her manicured nails into the purple fabric, she looked away from Aang and out towards the marina. What could she say? She was tired of being suffocated by Sokka and was semi-scared of her father's reaction to her homecoming. Just as her homecoming had been abrupt, so had her initial departure earlier in the year. Katara was sure her father would eventually want to have a long talk about her hasty decisions and lack of life planning. That was a conversation she'd want to avoid as long as humanly possible.

"It just felt like time. I feel too old to be living at home still. Felt like it was right to get my place. Know what I mean?"

Collapsing onto the sofa next to Katara, Aang propped his legs up on a moving box and relaxed. "I understand completely. Sometimes I think about moving out. But I think it'd hurt my uncle's feelings if I leave."

"Don't do that. Gyatso is too sweet to upset."

Offering her a smile, Aang looked over at her. She was still the same old Katara. Same natural beauty, same sweet smile. It felt natural for him to be with her in the way he was. Nothing about their current state felt odd or awkward for him. A pang of sadness pulled at his heart as he watched her gaze focused out on the marina. Why wouldn't she just look at him?

Oh, yeah. The real reason he came. The image of the snap sent out en masse to all of their friends from an anonymous account came into his mind. Pulling out his phone, Aang opened the app and replayed the snap. Silently, he poked her shoulder before passing her the phone.

There it was - in ultra-high definition and expertly taken and focused - an image of them together, in her brother's car. Lips locked, his hands woven into her hair, pulling her tightly too him. Panic and dread washed over Katara as she stared at the image, her mind going blank as she tried to give him any response. Her normal response would have been to get angry at the photo, of the invasion of their privacy. But they had no privacy to invade - Aang was seeing someone else and she was the current social pariah.

"Who took this?" She asked, voice low as she handed the phone back to him, too sickened to look at it any longer.

"No one knows. The account is new, with no name or email linked. At least from what we've all tried to find."

"Has Rika seen the photo?"

Leaning forward on the sofa, Aang moved to push the phone back in his pocket. "Yes. We broke up."

"You what?"

Shrugging, Aang seemed unbothered about the fact that the photo of them together had been the catalyst for Rika to dump him. What he cared for more at that moment was the young woman next to him, and her reaction to his admission. He was now single, and a small part of him hoped... he wasn't sure what he hoped, or what he truly wanted. From here, from life in general. The summer had been off to a great start, and within a day, he'd been reunited with Katara and dumped by his current girlfriend.

"Katara, what did you expect to happen? We live in a town of busybodies and big mouths. Just us hanging out last night was risky."

Guilt crept into Katara's mind as she shoved her face into the plush pillow. This wasn't what she'd wanted to happen. She'd only been back a week, and already she was inadvertently causing more drama. Katara hadn't meant to cause problems for anyone, but it seemed like the drama followed her like her own personal storm cloud. Once again, she was at the center of a situation she was sure would blow up her in the face, one way or another.

Standing from the couch, Katara silently vowed to ignore the problems around her and the people causing them. She wanted to live peacefully and quietly. If that meant removing herself completely from those around her, she promised herself nothing but peace. Moving towards the kitchen, Katara opened the small refrigerator and surveyed the contents. A six-pack of cider, a half-gallon of soy milk, and nothing else.

"Want a cider?" She asked, pulling two of the bottles out before actually getting his answer.

"Yeah, sure." Aang offered absently as he scrolled on his phone, attention focused on whatever he was reading.

Before passing him the bottle, she popped off the red cap and settled back in next to him. Bringing the amber bottle to her lips, Katara took a long drink of the sweet cider. "I don't know why I bothered coming back. I always seem to fuck over everyone around me."

Looking up from the phone, Aang spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"Aang, I bailed on you at Zuko's party. I ghosted you and all of our friends. Over some stupid bitch and her false accusations. I ruined everything good I had going for me because..." She couldn't continue her words.

"Because why?"

"I don't know. I'm weak. I should have spoken up during the party. Meng has never liked me, and she found the perfect moment to act on. Instead, I ran."

Aang's memories of the party were hazy at best. The entire night he'd drank as much as Katara and everyone else. At some point during the party, they'd separated and he'd found Katara cornered by Meng's boyfriend in Zuko's room. He remembered the fight that had broken out, the overturned furniture, and destroyed pictures and other glass items. Massaging his jaw, the faint linger of pain was still present in his bones. The cosmetic surgery he'd needed to reset his jaw still sat at the back of his mind. Nothing like a shattered mandible to humble you, he thought as he took a small swallow of the cider.

"Jai is an idiot, he cornered you at the party. We all know nothing happened. Zuko's only mad because you never talked to him, you just left. He still worries about you, Katara."

Jai. The name sent tingles down her spine. The memory of his breath on her face sent her stomach rolling as she tried to scrub the image from her mind. The stench of beer and whiskey, Jai's rancid cologne. With his name spoken aloud, Katara was instantly sent back to the night of the party, her mind reeling. Suddenly feeling numb, Katara pulled one of the blankets over her before looking back at Aang.

"Don't say his name. Please."

While he'd not harmed her physically, Jai had stalked Katara for months before that night. He'd harassed her over text message, social media, called her phone late at night only to hang up at her answer. From that time, she was leary of any blocked numbers that came across her caller ID. Why she hadn't gotten a new number, she wasn't sure. Perhaps she'd have to consider it soon.

"Jai knows to leave you alone. I made that clear the night of the party. Still have the pain in my jaw to remind me."

Jai. Meng's longtime boyfriend. The same person who'd stalked her for months to the point of paranoia. She still never felt completely safe, even in the new apartment, and with all the precautions she'd taken. Mace on her key ring, a camera doorbell, a tracking app installed on her phone to alert her family if she'd ever gone missing. She'd taken every conceivable option to keep herself safe. But the constant fear for her safety still sat at the back of her mind. Katara wasn't sure if she'd ever feel safe again.

'Didn't you notice me following you last night?'

Shuddering, the memory of Jai saying those words made her cringe. He'd cornered her at the university library, in between towering shelves of books. The night before, she'd noticed a car following her from the campus turn for turn back to her house. But she hadn't thought much of it. Until Jai had come up to her, whispered the words in her ear, a strange look on his face. His eyes had been unreadable as if he wanted to eat her alive.

Stalker. Psycho. Freak. She had several names to describe Jai.

Always looking over her shoulder, always retracing her steps. Katara never felt safe anymore. It was like the most valuable thing had been taken from her - the sanctity of her privacy and personal safety, wellbeing. While she'd never been harmed physically, the mental anguish she felt daily was still very real for her. The isolation from her friends, from her family, whether self-imposed or by accident, was still present. She still struggled to connect with those around her.

Wanting to move on from the subject of Jai, Katara finished the bottle of cider and rested it on the moving box next to her. She wasn't sure if Aang was aware of how badly Jai had harassed her. She didn't want to talk about it either.

"Want to order some takeout? You're here anyway, why not hang out for a while?"

A wide smile formed on his face as he took in her words. She wanted him to stay.

"Sure. How about Szechuan? You know my order."

Offering him a smile, Katara pulled out her phone and dialed the number to their favorite restaurant - Golden Bowl. Within a few dial tones, her call was answered.

"Yes, can I please get delivery? One order of spicy noodles, five flavor soup, and three spring rolls. Oh, and please add extra chillis to the noodles."

As she confirmed her address with the restaurant, she offered Aang a sweet smile before hanging up the call. "Did I forget anything?"

"Sounded right to me." He offered, finishing his bottle of cider before moving closer to her. Pausing for a moment, Aang stopped himself as he watched her recoil slightly. Suddenly the space between them seemed tight and tense. Why was she moving away?

"Did I do something wrong?" Aang asked, confusion on his face.

Shaking her head, Katara spoke. "No... but what are we doing? You said you wanted to talk."

She was right. He'd initially went looking for her to talk about the picture and Rika dumping him. While he did feel a certain level of sadness about Rika, the young woman next to him helped to purge him of those feelings. He wanted... he wasn't sure what he wanted.

"Yeah, right. I'm sorry, I just..." He trailed, confusion welling within him. The cider, the takeout. It was like any other night when they'd been together.

It had only felt natural for him to lean into her, expecting her to return his affection. The fact that she'd recoiled and backed up from him left him feeling deflated and rejected. Perhaps what they needed, what he needed, was to slow down and reintroduce himself to Katara. While she was the same person, there was something different in the way she acted and spoke to him. As if she still put a wall between them. It was a wall he wanted to tear down, brick by brick until he got her back. But he would follow her lead, let her take whatever time she needed.

Even with as much hurt she'd caused him, he knew she'd ran because of the situation between them and the chaos of the party. Aang didn't blame her for feeling scared of connecting with anyone. He could only imagine what was going on in her mind at that moment.

"I know what you're feeling, Aang. I feel it too. But let's take things slow for now. Can we be friends, at least for the moment?"

The words stung him more than he was willing to admit. Friends weren't madly in love with each other. Friends didn't makeout. Friends didn't have a history or give promise rings. Friends didn't rip each other's hearts out before disappearing. Whatever she needed, he would give it to her. Time. Privacy. Space. He only hoped she'd come back to him one day. He knew she still felt something for him. Her kiss the night before only served to confirm his thoughts.

Leaning into the sofa, Aang looked up towards the ceiling and watched the candlelight dance across the rough stucco. The fact that the apartment still had popcorn ceilings annoyed him, and he wasn't sure why.

"Freinds. That works for me." He said voice low as he looked over at her.

Giving him a small smile, Katara placed a small kiss on his cheek before moving to answer the knock at her door. After a few moments, she returned with a paper bag filled with their favorite food. Szechuan takeout was something he only ate with her. It was their thing.

Portioning out the food on paper plates, Katara presented Aang with a heaping pile of spicy noodles and one of the spring rolls. She knew exactly what he liked. Together, they ate in silence, rewatching one of their favorite TV shows on her small flatscreen TV. Even with the strange circumstances of their reunion, Aang felt as if nothing had changed between them. It felt only natural to be next to her, whether they were in a relationship or not.

"Doesn't it ever bother you that Yui calls off her wedding after Masaki confesses his feelings for her? She returned his kiss and whines that he left after she rejected him. It never made any sense to me."

Aang's comments on the show they rewatched felt heavy for her as if he was implying more than he said. His words sounded loaded and full of secret meaning and intent. They'd rewatched Workplace dozens of times, and he'd never commented on Yui and Masaki's relationship before. He'd only ever laughed at the antics of Saburo, the office's self-appointed second-in-command, and resident bear expert. The TV show was their favorite, and they'd watched and rewatched dozens of times. Never had Aang found any deeper meaning in its storylines before.

Perhaps it was the few bottles of cider he'd had, or perhaps his courage speaking, but he spoke up. Finally. "I miss you Katara. This sucks. Not being able to touch you, hold you..."

His words bore into her as she listened. She knew how he felt, felt the same way he felt. A small part of her held back, not wanting to push them into a situation she wasn't sure either of them were ready for. She wanted him as bad as he said he wanted her. Missed him the same way he missed her. Throwing caution to the wind, Katara sat her plate onto the floor below before scooting closer to him on the sofa.

Lifting his arm, Aang motioned for her to move closer. At his suggestion, Katara settled into the crook of his arm and contoured herself to him. The warmth of his body heat melted into her as she wrapped her arms around him. He smelled so good - faintly of pine and organic orange soap. She'd always loved the way he smelled - masculine, clean, strong, and steady.

Katara wasn't sure if it was his sudden closeness or perhaps her own emotions urging her, she took hold of his face and brought him in for a kiss. The kiss was innocent enough, her lips upon his. Just as suddenly as she'd kissed him, she found herself removing her clothing, his hands traveling over her body.


	5. Chapter 5: Try Again

The TV cast them in a purple glow, throwing shadows of their forms over the small living room. With her in his arms, it was like he was experiencing her for the first time, all over again. The night of their first time together came back to him, sent his senses into overdrive. His heart ached for her in a way he couldn't describe. The sadness Aang had felt during the months she had been away suddenly coming full force.

Even with as happy as he currently felt, there was still a lingering sadness that threatened to swallow him alive. Eyes closed, Aang held her closer to him, lips pressed to hers in a deep kiss. At feeling Katara slipping out of her clothing, he pulled back from the kiss, shock coloring his face.

"What are you doing?" His voice was a low whisper, voice warm with desire as he looked up at her.

Offering him a small smile, Katara's face flushed. "I don't know... it felt right. I mean, you don't want to...?"

Of course, he wanted to make love to her. There was nothing else he wanted to do more than at that moment. The sane part of his mind struggled, grappling for control of his senses. With her sitting across his lap, legs parted and very near him, top missing and only wearing her very sheer bralet.. he wanted nothing more than to take her where they sat.

But he knew that neither of them was ready for that. Not just yet. He wanted to reconnect with her in a way that was more than just physical. Aang wanted to rediscover who Katara was, to know her as the person she was now, opposed to the person who'd left six months prior. The Katara he had previously known had been hesitant about leaving her father's house before graduation. Now that she was living on her own, perhaps it would give him a chance to know her as a person.

Sitting up on the sofa, he pulled Katara up with him, placed a small kiss onto her forehead. The sting of his rejection felt very real for her as she pulled her tank top back on, face hot with a pink flush. He'd never denied her before.

"You don't want to?" She asked, voice slightly deflated as she moved to sit next to him.Why did she have to keep asking him?

With a sigh, he placed another kiss onto her lips before standing. "You know I want to... but this doesn't feel right. I just broke up with someone, I don't want a pity fuck."

Sinking further into her rejection, Katara imagined it was herself who would have been on the receiving end of the pity fuck, instead of the man next to her.

"Why do you say things like that?" She cringed, crossing her legs underneath her.

Regret flooded Aang. He couldn't believe what he'd just said to her. "I'm sorry... you want to take things slow. Let's be friends. Friends don't... you know."

He was right. What had she been thinking? Was she so desperate for any type of affection from him that she would have given herself away without hesitation? Moving to stand from the sofa, she took a moment to stretch out her muscles, relieving the tension forming in her shoulders. Making a silent vow to herself, Katara made a promise... a promise to not throw herself a the first person to come along.

"I'm getting tired..." She yawned, moving to pull a few items out of her backpack. Toiletry bag and pajamas in hand, she cocked her head towards the door, silently signaling it was time for him to leave.

Moving to stand next to her, Aang took hold of her free hand, lacing his fingers with hers. _I love you, Katara._ The words sat on the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say them so badly. Staring down at her, his heart stung just a little at not being able to say the words.

"Can I call you in the morning?"

Offering him a sweet smile, she stood on her toes, placing a small kiss onto his cheek. "Yes."

Pulling open the front door, Aang ducked out of the apartment, feeling just a little happier than he'd arrived.

It had been hard for her to fall asleep the night. The silence of the empty apartment was slightly overwhelming for her. Normally she would have been lulled to sleep by the sounds of Sokka's snoring in the room next to hers, but within the silence of her apartment, Katara felt alone. More alone than she'd felt in a long time.

Eyes trained on the shadows that shifted over the ceiling, her mind swarmed with thoughts she couldn't name. Katara had chosen to move out of her father's home all on her own - no one had forced her own. Why did it suddenly feel as if she'd made a hasty decision?

As she rolled over in the bed, pulling the sheets and comforter to her neck, she wanted nothing more than to lay next to Aang. Memories flooded her, sending her back into a time she wished she could go back to. She wanted to be with him, wanted to be his forever girl once more. It was their secret - forever girl. A sweet nickname he'd given to her during their childhood.

Even into her twenties, she never forgot the name. Neither had he. He'd whisper it into her ear as they laid together, limbs tangled, hearts connected. Perhaps she hadn't been ready to come back home after all.

Reaching over onto the nightstand, she took hold of her phone, the brightness of the screen blinding her temporarily. Nothing. No new notifications, no text messages, no snaps. Earlier in the night, the lack of activity on her phone had made her happy. Now she felt nothing but isolation.

Unlocking the phone, she opened her social media account, scrolling for a few minutes. The feed was filled with images of her friends hanging out. Sokka and Suki posted a cute picture together, taken at the Jasmine Dragon. Haru posted a selfie, perfectly posed next to gym equipment, flexing the gains he made at the gym. Zuko, his sister, and their friends posed on his father's yacht, sunshine beaming down onto them. Her heart ached to return to her normal life.

How was she going to go back to normal now?

\----

Pulling the covers off her head, panic seized her as she grabbed her phone, the display flashing the time - 10:07 AM.

"Shit!" She breathed, kicking off the blankets, rushing to her feet. She was late for work.

If she lost her job, how was she going to pay for the new apartment? Quickly as she could, Katara pulled on her jeans and a fresh uniform top, hastily securing her hair into a low ponytail. Within the span of a few minutes, she was dressed and out the door, running down the concrete steps of the apartment and to her car.

Yanking the car door open, she started the small SUV, peeling out of the complex. What a shitty start to her already shitty day.

The dial tone rang to life on her speakers, signaling an incoming call. Depressing a button the steering wheel, Katara shook her head and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Katara, this is Jade. Where are you? Your shift started fifteen minutes ago."

Jade, her supervisor. Wonderful.

"I'm sorry Jade, I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10."

"Okay, no worries. Nani is waiting on you to clock out."

As the call ended, Katara let out a few choice curses, scolding herself for oversleeping. What else could go wrong today? As she pulled into the parking lot, Katara cleared her mind, ready to start the day. She wasn't going to let her fuck up ruin the day.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the coffee shop, the smell of freshly roasting grounds overtaking her senses. At the very least, she appreciated the aroma of the cafe. The small shop smelled of fresh pastries and warm coffee. The perfect start to her day.

Entering the backroom, Katara dropped her bag into her locker and pulled on her green apron. As she knotted the tie at her back, Jade approached her, a half-smile on her face.

"Good Morning. You feeling okay?" Jade questioned, a look of concern on her face. While Katara was her newest employee, she'd already seen the young woman's happy demeanor and excellent work ethic. It was strange to see Katara in a bad mood.

"I'm okay. Didn't sleep well last night is all."

"Well, okay. Nani just left. You'll be on your own today, I have some things to do. I'll be back to help you close."

Nodding her head at Jade, Katara offered the woman a smile as she shouldered past her, moving towards the registers. Wordlessly, Katara waved as Jade left the building.

Great. She was on her own to man not only the front of the house but also the drive-thru. What else could go wrong?

At the moment, the cafe was empty. She was thankful for that small fact, at least.Moving about the coffee bar to keep herself busy, Katara restocked the pastry display, cleaned the espresso machine, counted the stock in the walk-in. Anything to keep her mind off of Aang and their entirely too awkward night. Even as busy as she tried to keep herself, Katara was unable to keep her mind from wandering back to him.

She wondered what he was doing. Turned away from the register, Katara pulled the phone out of her pocket. A new text message. Suddenly feeling excited, she unlocked the phone.

 _Aan_ _g_  
 _I_ can't stop thinking about you.

Feeling as she might die of happiness, Katara tried her best to hide the stupid smile that plastered her face. Even the smallest amount of his affection made her deliriously happy. Fingers poised over the keys, she was unable to form a response to his message. What could she say?

She wrote and rewrote a short response, unable to decide on a response. She knew he could see her typing... panic creeping into her mind. Not wanting to betray how she felt, she opted for the simplest thing. Opening the camera, she pushed the hair over her shoulder and took a selfie. Lips slightly puckered, camera angled just right, she took another photo. Deciding on which one looked better, she sent him the picture of herself, posed against the register.

_Come to the coffee shop?_

Oh, god. The message and selfie she just sent him were so cringy. Had she reduced herself into a thirst trap? A thirst trap while at work? What was wrong with her.

In an embarrassed panic, she darkened the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. She was acting like a highschool girl. Katara hadn't taken a picture like that since her senior year. What on earth had possessed her to do that now of all times?

Thankful that the cafe was still empty, she checked her smartwatch, a notification blinking several times. His name flashed across the face of the watch. Mortified, she didn't want to open the message. Her picture had been so juvenile, in a childish attempt to flirt with him.

Ignoring the subtle vibration of the smartwatch for a second time, Katara was thankful as two women entered the cafe. Finally, customers to distract her.

"Good Afternoon! What can I get you today?"

"Welcome back, Katara."

The woman's snide tone fell over Katara, sending waves of annoyance over her. "Hi Meng, it's been a while."

She wanted nothing to do with the young woman on the other side of the register. Their last words to each other had been at Zuko's party, just after Aang had broken Jai's jaw defending her. _'Bitch.'_

"I think I'll take a... venti pink drink. Rika, want anything?"

Trying her best to hide the panic welling within her, Katara looked over at the other woman, offering her a shining smile. Rika. Aang's ex-girlfriend, Rika. Rika, who had seen the photo of them locking lips just two nights before.

"I'll take a tall coffee with milk. No sugar, please." Rika's tone was light and pleasant, not the slightest hint of attitude.

Katara had expected Rika to recognize her. Relief flooded her as she watched Rika look away, pulling the wallet out of her bag to pay for the drinks. Suddenly, Katara felt guilty. With soft features, tan skin, and long flaxen hair, Rika reminded Katara of someone who would model for Glossier. The young woman acted nothing but pleasant, her voice sweet. So sweet it made Katara feel sick to her stomach.

It was no wonder Aang had taken a liking to her. What had Rika done to deserve what had happened to her?

Presenting the drinks to the pair, Katara offered Rika a genuine smile. If the circumstances of their meeting had been different, she thought they might have been friends. It was too bad."Have a wonderful day." Katara offered, closing the register.

Rika offered her another kind smile, turning away from her to browse over the cafe's collection of mugs and tumblers. For a moment, Meng lingered next to the register. Katara could just feel the hatred that emanated from her. _Oh, boy._

"Was there something wrong with the drink?" She asked, waiting for Meng's inevitable answer.Taking a small sip from the straw, Meng's eyes never left her. "No, the drink is wonderful. But I'm still confused... why Rika? Why did you have to fuck with Rika's relationship?"

There it was.

Katara was without an answer. "You can leave now, Meng."

Slamming the drink onto the counter, Meng pulled the plastic lid of the cup and dumped it over Katara's chest. "First you fucked around with Jai, and then you went and messed with Aang. When will you ever learn, you fucking slut?"

Wiping the sugary pink liquid from her apron, Katara squared her jaw, biting back the urge to punch Meng right in her face. Oh, she was _pissed_.

With a satisfied look, Meng dropped the empty cup onto the floor. "Rika, you ready?"

Looking over her shoulder at the pair of women, Rika answered, voice as airy as before. "Oh yes, please. Let's go. Thanks, Katara, the coffee was wonderful."

\----

"I'm sorry, she did what?"

"The whole thing, she dumped it on me, right over the bar."

Suki couldn't believe what Katara was telling her. The fact that Meng had approached her at the cafe and the dumped her drink on Katara blew her mind. She knew that Meng had it out for Katara, but to go to her workplace and cause problems?

"That's fucked, that's so fucked..." Suki breathed as she leaned into the sofa, feet rested on the moving box in front of her.

"What did you do?" Suki asked, rolling a joint, carefully packing the paper with the ground herbs next to her.

"Nothing. I cleaned up and went about my day. What was I supposed to do? Go after her? I can't lose my job."

Nodding her head in agreement, Suki sealed the joint and set it on the arm of the sofa. Katara wasn't stupid. If she had retaliated, she would have gotten fired for sure.

"Hopefully she'll leave you alone now. Oh, you heard from Aang at all?"

Looking up from her phone, Katara nodded, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips. Throughout the day they had texted off and on, trading flirty messages and cute selfies. It was like she was in high school again, and they had just started dating. It was strange, the feeling he gave her. Her stomach fluttered with nervous energy each time his name popped up on her screen.

Laughing, Suki moved from the couch, pushing open the sliding door to the balcony. "Oh, my god. The look on your face right now!"

Face flushing, Katara turned from Suki. Aang's flirty messages and pictures made her feel weightless and giddy. Just as her mind had wandering back to thoughts of the man, his name illuminated across her screen again. The fifth text message in as many minutes. Unlocking the phone, Katara opened the text to see a picture of him laid in bed, shirtless, arm posed underneath his head.

Look who was acting like a thirst trap now, she thought, face flushing hot as she looked at the picture. For a moment longer, her gaze lingered on his body. While he had always been lean and muscular during their time together, it seemed he had only gotten more cut during her absence. She imagined him lifting weights, heat flooding her body.

Closing the message and pushing the image from her mind, Katara joined Suki on the balcony. Taking the joint offered to her, Katara leaned against the metal railing, taking a long drag. Holding the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds, she exhaled, instant relaxation taking hold of her. She wasn't sure if it was the herb or the thought of Aang that made her feel giddy euphoria.

"So, what's going on with you guys? You back together?"

That was a good question. "No, we're hanging out though. I'm sure you've seen the snap."

Nodding her head, Suki answered. "Yeah, we all have. We're giving you guys space. I told Toph to hold off on visiting for a day or two. She's curious about you two. Zuko asked as well."

"Ah... yeah. It's complicated right now."

"Zuko's having another party on Saturday. Are you going?"

Joy. Another party. The last party at Zuko's had gone so well for her. "Should I?

"I think you should. Everyone wants to see you. You have to come out of hiding at some point."

Suki was right. Katara had been back for almost a month and hadn't seen any of their friends yet. Outside of her brother, Suki, and Aang - Katara hadn't bothered to see any of them yet. She'd exchanged a few texts with Zuko, but other than that, there was no communication between them.

"You're right, I'll go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Before anyone even comments, yes Toph is decimating Sokka at beer pong. Yes, she is blind in this story. Just the thought of Sokka getting whopped by a blind girl at beer pong made me giggle. Had to write it. Please don't light me up.

Ride or Die  
Chapter 6: Truth Hurts

\----

Twisting and moving her body to the music, Katara mouthed the lyrics to 'Slow Motion', totally engrossed in the rotating playlist of the early 2000's hits. She wasn't sure what had made her select that particular Spotify playlist, but the endless drone of hits from her childhood brought her back. Slowly drawing her hands to her chest and moving her hips, the music continues to overtake her senses.

"What the hell are you listening to?" Suki's voice crashed around her from the living room.

Popping her head out of the bathroom door, Katara pointed the business end of her eyeliner at the young woman. "Don't you dare mock Juvenile."

Suki rolled her eyes and pulled the phone out of her pocket, connecting the device to Katara's wireless speaker. They needed better music, newer at least, and from the past decade. With a few flicks of her finger, Suki commandeered the speaker to play her music. Within seconds, the slow tempo of Wiz Khalifa bled out of the speaker.

"And this is any better?"

"It's from this decade, at least."

Offering Suki a sarcastic smile, Katara retreated into the bathroom, trying to finish the last of her makeup. A strange combination of anxiety and excitement crept into her mind as she spread the gloss over her lips, completing her look. Opting for a soft neutral smokey eye, she wanted to look as effortlessly casual as possible tonight.

Tonight would be the first time she'd be seeing her friends in months. Katara hoped the party would be like old times, a long night filled with cheap alcohol, shit-talking, and effortless fun. The New Year's party sat a the back of her mind, weighing down on her like a ton of bricks. With as excited as she was for the party, a certain amount of dread filled the pit of her stomach.Her phone chirped, signaling a new text message.

AangCan't wait to see you tonight.

The simple message sent her heart soaring and soul flying. She hadn't seen Aang in two days, but they'd spent days texting off and on, trading voice memos and even a facetime call that had last long into the night. It was almost ridiculous how he made her feel. Even with all the strife, they'd gone through earlier in the year, the feelings she had for him never left. Her feelings for him had only intensified since their reunion as if their relationship had been reborn anew.

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, a smile spread over Katara's lips as she opened the camera on her phone and posed. Hand behind her head, she leaned forward into the mirror and pushed the long cascade of dark curls over her shoulder. With just the pose just provocative enough to evoke her true feelings, she snapped the picture and sent it to him. Any residual feelings of embarrassment gone, Aang had returned each of her selfies with a string of thirsty emojis and pictures of his own. Tit for tat, she smirked to herself.

The newest image she'd received of him left her feeling and pining for him more than ever. He returned her bathroom mirror selfie with one of his own - the image taken in his slightly fogged mirror left her feeling warm with desire. Naked except for a towel tied around his waist, Katara studied first his handsome face, beard neatly trimmed, a lopsided grin on his lips. Slowly, her eyes scanned down the picture to the well-defined planes of his chest and stomach, stopping at the low dip of his towel, v-lines well accentuated.

If the towel had been moved just an inch lower, she imaged she might have seen the entirety of him. Biting her lip, she closed her messages and returned her gaze to the mirror. Her reflection smiled back at her. It was going to be an interesting night.

Never before had he been so provocative with her. During their time together, Aang had previously been somewhat reserved. Their previous messages had rarely bordered on sexual, but it seemed new confidence had befallen the man. It was a confidence that Katara found extremely attractive.

It suited him, she thought. He was nothing but good looking, and before he'd tried to hide it behind a wall of playful banter and corny jokes. That part of his personality remained, ever constant and present. But the borderline raunchy texts they now exchanged excited her.

"You ready yet?"

Setting the eyeliner into her makeup bag, Katara turned off the light and retreated from the bathroom. "Yeah, let's go."

\----

With a genuine smile, Katara rested the plastic red cup onto the counter. "It's good to see you again."

Draping an arm over her shoulder, Haru gave her a quick hug. "You have no idea, Katara."

Haru. Sweet Haru. She missed the athlete more than she would admit to. While he was normally so busy with his rugby matches that he rarely hung out with them, when he was around, it was always guaranteed to be a good night. When his time wasn't being monopolized by the sport and his girlfriend, Haru's presence always promised a good time.

Standing next to them, Zuko poured a small measure of Hellfire cinnamon whiskey into his red cup. "So, how are you Katara?"

"I'm doing good. Happy to be back."

Offering her a genuine smile, Zuko nodded his head at her words. "You look happy."

While their exchange was a little stunted and the conversation a little dry, Katara had felt nothing but welcomed at Zuko's kickback. She'd expected to be greeted by a sea of unfriendly faces, had arrived at the party with a certain level of dread. Instead, she was greeted with nothing but smiles and hugs. Why had she avoided them all in the first place?

It had to be her insecurity and anxiety, she reasoned. Pushing the thought from her mind, Katara withdrew from Haru and moved to the backyard. At finding her brother, Suki, and Toph, she offered the group a wide smile.

"Ah, the queen finally graces us with her presence." Sokka quipped sarcastically, focusing on the masses of plastic cups in front of him.

Squinting slightly, he lined his hand up with the cups, tossing the small white ping-pong ball at the assembly. As the ball bounced off the outside rim of one of the cups, a string of curses left his mouth.

"For fuck's sake-" He breathed, taking his head into his hands.

"That's what you get for challenging me, buddy." Toph laughed, blindly launching the small ball towards the cups on his side of the table.

Effortlessly, the ball found the center of one of the cups. Two for Toph, none for Sokka. Even without her sight, Toph was able to steamroll Sokka at beer pong.

"Chug it, homie." She commanded, pointing to the cup his shot had missed.

Grabbing the cup, Sokka downed the beer with a single swallow. "You're going down, Beifong. Mark my words."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to your liver. I'm blind and I still land every single time."

The exchange between her brother and Toph never failed to make her smile. Happiness welled within Katara as she watched them banter. Hearing the comments her brother and the young woman never failed to make her laugh.

Tossing the ping pong ball towards Katara, Toph motioned for her to join the game. "Let's go, Sweetness. You're up."

Moving to stand next to Toph, Katara focused her gaze on the opposite side of the table. With a careful toss, Katara's throw landed in one of the cups with a plop.

"You bastard." Suki offered in a sarcastic tone, a smile on her face as she downed the cup.

Offering Katara a small wink, Suki grabbed Sokka and pulled him away from the table and back towards the house.

"We're not done here!" Katara shouted towards the pair.

Over her shoulder, Suki motioned for Katara to talk to Toph.

A strange silence fell over the pair as they stood next to the deserted beer pong table. Pushing the hair behind her ears, Katara leaned against the table, waiting for Toph to speak.

"Well, it's good to have you back."

"I'm just glad you're speaking to me again..." Katara trailed, crossing her arms over her chest.  
When she had first left, Toph had been so angry with her that it had been hard for Katara to respond. Over a string of several voice memos, Toph had lit Katara's rear end on fire over ghosting Aang. The messages still lingered in her mind. Toph had been right, leaving Aang hanging at the party had been a shitty thing to do. At that time, she hadn't stopped to consider her actions.

Letting out a long-held sigh, Toph's features softened at Katara's words. "Well, it sounds like you and Twinkle Toes have reconnected. Take it easy on him this time. He was pretty messed up after you left."

Toph's words gutted Katara. She knew Toph wasn't exaggerating. Never one to mince words or speak without conviction, Toph said it like it was. Even as brusque and brunt as the young woman could be, Katara knew Toph looked out for Aang. It was reasonable that Toph would have some reservations about her return.

Taking a seat next to the pair, Katara watched the rest of the party filter out into Zuko's large backyard. After a few moments and with everyone seated comfortably around the roaring fire pit, Zuko started.

"The game is 'Never Have I Ever'. First up is Suki."

As everyone passed around the bottle of cheap liquor, filling their cups and giggling amongst themselves, the sliding door to the house slid open, revealing Aang's tall form.

"Aang, you're late. Take a seat, we're just getting started." Zuko offered, motioned towards an empty seat directly across from Katara.

Sinking onto the canvas lawn chair, Aang flashed Katara a warm smile, making eye contact for just a moment. Heat spread over Katara's face. This was the first time they'd hung out will all their friends since the party so many months ago. A slight sadness fell over her for the fact that he hadn't sat in the empty spot next to her.

Offering him a coy smile, Katara took a small drink from her cup, the cheap liquor burning her throat as she swallowed. It was going to be an interesting game.

"Suki, you first."

With a smirk, Suki was silent for a moment as she contemplated the first question from the game. "Never have I ever stolen from a friend."

All present held their cups, except for Toph who took a small sip. At noticing the woman's contemplative silence, Sokka piped up. "So did you steal from?"

Shrugging, Toph answered. "You. Never noticed your wallet was gone?" She offered, tossing Sokka the leather card holder he'd left abandoned in Zuko's kitchen. "Maybe keep better track of your things."

With a toss, she sent the cardholder flying in Sokka's general direction. Grumbling, he caught it and mid-air and shoved it into his back pocket.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand," Toph stated, taking a sip from her cup.

Haru, Suki, and Sokka all took drinks of their own, leaving Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Toph.

"Haru? Who did you-" Katara squealed, voice slightly higher than she'd intended.

Flushing, Haru looked away before answering. "Sonali and I were on a break. I met the girl at a state rugby match. It wasn't very good, and I regret it."

With a thoughtful look, Katara contemplated his answer. Haru and Sonali were high school sweethearts just like she an Aang were. She knew they had begun to drift apart during freshman year of college and had decided to take a short break. In the back of her mind, Katara wondered in Aang had hooked up with anyone during the time she was away. The fact that Aang hadn't taken a drink at the question left her feeling strangely happy and hopeful. She wasn't sure how she'd feel to know he'd hooked up with someone else.

Considering his question, Haru spoke. "Never have I lied to the person sitting to my left."

Everyone took a swallow of the booze. Letting out a laugh, Haru questioned Katara. "What have you lied to me about?"

Choking on her drink, Katara laughed, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "When I said your mustache looked good senior year. I'm so glad you shaved it."

Playfully pushing her shoulder, Haru grimaced at her words. "Yeah, it wasn't a good look."

The friendly and slightly flirty interaction between Haru and Katara left Aang feeling strange. He'd been friends with them both since the early days of middle school, but to see them interacting now left him feeling jealous. Katara used to tease him about his patchy facial hair during highschool. Never before had the pair ever acted like they currently did, trading playful banter and playful touches. It seemed that Haru was more outwardly flirty, while Katara seemed to be the recipient.

Considering her question, Katara was silent for a moment before speaking. "Never before have I met someone on a dating app."

After a moment, all held their cups except for Aang and Haru. Raising a brow, strange dread formed in Katara's stomach as she looked at Aang, waiting for his answer.

"Rika. Met her on Swipr." He offered, face growing hot as he avoided Katara's gaze.

"The girl from the rugby match. Magnolia from... somewhere near Roundtree." Haru added, his cup empty.

"You hooked up with my cousin?" Katara's voice was slightly shrill as she turned in her seat to look at him.

Cringing, Haru dropped his head. "I'm sorry, Katara. Thought you knew."

Katara shook her head and looked down into the plastic cup she was holding. To know what Aang had been on dating apps during her absence sent her into an internal freefall. She had broken off their relationship, she had chosen to end things. Haru's comments about hooking up with her cousin went completely ignored.

Hearing him admit to meeting his ex-girlfriend on Swipr, one of the trashiest dating apps, made her feel terrible. She hadn't taken the time to consider what her actions had made real. He had been single, so of course, Aang had every right to do as he pleased. But to know he'd sought out other women left her feeling deflated and dejected. The alcohol suddenly tasted sour in her mouth.

A strange, awkward silence fell over the group. What had started as a raunchy, fun drinking game had slowly devolved into clumsy admissions and extreme embarrassment felt by all. Moving to stand from the canvas chair, Katara sat the red cup onto the ground next to her and retreated from the group. Perhaps she hadn't been ready to intermingle with her friends as she had previously thought.

Alone in the kitchen, Katara poured herself a finger of whisky, downing the tumbler in a single swallow. She hadn't had any alcohol during her time away visiting her cousins at Roundtree Gap. Now that she was drinking again after such a long period of sobriety, it was hard for her to gauge how exactly the liquor was affecting her. That was one thing she'd promised herself, that she wouldn't drink during her time away.

It was until she'd returned to her hometown that her drinking had picked back up. All of the months she spent partying at Zuko's house and binge drinking with her friends had worn heavily on her, and she'd felt like shit. Now that she was back, it seemed her old habits died her. Making a silent promise to herself, Katara vowed that she wouldn't get trashed tonight. It wasn't the night for drunken antics or a crying jag.

"You okay?" Aang's deep voice broke through her thoughts.

Turning to face him, Katara steeled herself. It was hard for her to look at him, knowing that he'd pursued other women. Of course, she'd known about Rika, but it had just been made entirely too real for her outside.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awesome... Stellar. Magnificent." Her words were sharp as she spoke, trying to tamp down the well of emotions welling with her.

"Did my comment about Rika bother you?"

No, of course, it hadn't. She thought sarcastically, a bitter look on her face as she avoided his gaze.

If she was going to consider any type of reconnection with Aang, she would have to be truthful with him. Gaze focused on anything but the man next to her, Katara crossed her arms over her chest as if to hold herself together.

Swallowing hard, she spoke. "Kinda, yeah."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Aang's eyes softened as he considered her words. Admitting to dating anyone outside of Katara was strange for him to say aloud. Outside of Katara, Rika was the first person he'd had a relationship with. That relationship hung over them both like a dark storm cloud.

"I'm sorry." He offered, moving to place a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Shrugging out of his grasp, Katara turned to face him. "It's just hard to hear you dated anyone else."

"It didn't happen overnight, Katara. I was destroyed when you left."

His words gutted her, tore her down, made her feel less than human. Knowing that she'd caused him so much pain made her feel absolutely like trash. In the back of her mind, Katara felt like a terrible human being. Unable to form an answer, Katara poured another measure of whisky, swirling the liquid in the tumbler as she looked at him.

"I... I feel like shit, Aang. What are we doing?"

The endless stream of text message, selfies sent back and forth, hour-long phone calls and facetime chats over the past few days left her feeling hope for their relationship. She wondered if he still carried some sort of flame for Rika.

Aang wasn't going to mince words. "I want you back, Katara. I want to try again. You have no idea what you mean to me."

He spoke the words she so sorely wished to hear. The words she'd prayed for, the words she would have traded her soul for. But the thought of Rika and Aang together left the words feeling cheapened and tainted. Should they get back together so soon after his break up?

"I miss you too, Aang."

Taking one of her hands in his, Aang pulled the young woman to him, pressing himself to her against the kitchen counter. Just being close to her drove him crazy.

"But I don't know..." She trailed, pulling back from him. Sometime about the entire situation seemed off, wrong in a sense.

Releasing his hold on her, Aang dropped her hand and backed up, face burning with embarrassment. Had she just said those words? All of their flirting, texts and the first night at her apartment suddenly felt like lies.

"When you figure out what you want, let me know. But I won't wait forever. You keep yanking me around, Katara. This is getting real old."

His words seared into her as she watched him retreat from the kitchen and back into the party outside.


	7. One Love

**A/N:** This chapter has mentions of... activities. If you aren't comfortable reading what is implied, please wait for the next chapter.

Ride or Die

Chapter 7: One Love

* * *

Feet pounding against the payment as he ran, his lungs burned and muscles protested against him. It had been several weeks since his last run, with the intense schedule he kept for school and work, he rarely had time to himself, least of all to exercise. But something had driven him to action, to take the run and clear his mind. The previous night's party still filled his mind, making him uneasy and on edge.

He had laid himself bare to Katara and told her he wanted her back. Initially, he'd wanted to wait her out, to let her take the first step towards rekindling their relationship. But between all their endless texts and traded selfies, his desire to hold her in his arms had only grown, making it impossible for him to think of anything but her. She was all he thought about - even when they hadn't been together, thoughts of Katara wormed into his mind at the strangest time.

Like the present moment - running the perimeter of West Lake. When they had been together, the had run this path many times. Running was something they both loved, the high from the endorphins at the end of the workout, the privacy afforded to them by the deserted hiking trail. On more than one occasion they'd found themselves hidden within the cypress bushes, lips locked and unable to leave each other alone. The scenic trail was just one of many locations around the city that left him haunted with memories of her.

Running to a stop, Aang leaned down, resting his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath and steady his heartbeat. His muscles sang with painful him, a joyous feeling after being trapped inside for so long. He loved running and the high he felt during and after the activity. But no matter how hard he tried to free his mind of her image, she somehow still came to mind over and over.

Pulling the phone out of his pocket, Aang scrolled down the shortlist of notifications. Katara had sent him a few messages, asking him to meet her and talk. The messages had gone left unread. He was still reeling from the sting of rejection he'd felt at the party the previous night. The thought of responding to her wasn't easy for him. What could he say? The ball was in her court, and he was holding firm in what he'd told her. He would wait for her to make up her mind about the relationship, but he wouldn't wait around forever.

Scrolling through the playlist, he stopped at a particularly sappy song - 'U Got It Bad' by Usher. The song seemed to completely emulate his current emotional state. He was entirely in love with Katara, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. The hold the young woman had on his heart was undeniable and unbreakable, no matter how much pain and strife she'd caused him. He wasn't sure what exactly made him feel that way. It was a combination of things that made up the entirety of her as a whole that he loved.

He loved her caring nature, her beautiful face, the gentle curves of her well-toned body. The way she said his name left tingles running over him, the way her kiss felt on his lips. Aang had never met someone on Earth who kept a hold on him as she did. It was almost cruel how much he loved her, the lengths he would go to be with her, or even just near her. To say he had it bad for her was an incredible understatement.

Picking back up into his run, Aang drew several deep breaths as he continued up the gravel hiking path. Hopefully, she would give him an answer soon. He wasn't sure if he could take any more yanking around. He needed to know so that he could properly process and potential heartbreak accordingly this time if it didn't work out. If that meant leaving Harbor City permanently, he would consider the option.

In the distance, a female form approached him. It wasn't strange for him to see other runners on the path, but he rarely crossed other people this late in the morning. Most runners and joggers usually haunted the path early in the morning before dawn. He figured he'd offer the other runner a friendly nod and be on his way.

As he watched the young woman approach, Aang pulled the AirPods out of his ears.

"Hi, Katara."

Trying to catch her breath, Katara slowed to a stop next to him, removing her headphones. It seemed as if they had the same idea on how to process their own emotions - running the same path, same old haunts.

"Aang, you never responded to my messages."

In truth, Aang hadn't opened the messages, to begin with. He'd let the messages collect in his inbox. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

For a few beats, the pair stood in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. Aang had left the party early, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She'd left not long after he had, the mood to celebrate with their friends ruined from their awkward interaction. Katara had also been unable to sleep that night, thoughts haunted by how they'd spoken to each other. Guilt had kept her up all night, plaguing her with embarrassment.

During her time away, Katara had closed off her heart to anyone in a bid to protect herself from getting hurt. It seemed as if she was going to have to make herself vulnerable again. She didn't want to hurt him, but it was hard for her.

"So..." He started, unsure of what to say.

"Fuck it, Aang. I want you back. I can't keep doing this, it's unfair. You were right last night. I just..."

"Just what?" He questioned, emotions racing and unsteady as he processed her words.

"Let's do this, Aang. I've been so wrapped up in other people's opinions about us, but I'm so over it. Fuck it, and fuck them. Will you... do you still want me?"

Did he want her? Was the even a question?

Pulling her close, Aang crushed his lips to hers, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. An indescribable joy welled within him as he replayed her words in his mind. He was still hurt, that he would admit to. But the fact that she had finally made up her mind left him feeling weightless and lifted.

It had been other people's words and opinions that had pushed them apart to begin with. She wasn't going to let other people's useless thoughts hold sway in her life anymore. None of them contributed anything but drama to her life anyway. The only person who seemed to care for her in a way that wasn't clouded by judgment was Aang. In addition to a handful of others, Aang was perhaps one of the few people who truly knew her. To let him slip away was foolish, and quite stupid, she reasoned.

Katara knew there was going to be social blowback to them rekindling their relationship, but she didn't care. To let anyone dictate what she did was unreasonable and weak. She loved Aang, and she wasn't going to let anyone else keep them apart any longer.

Hand in hand, fingers twined together, they walked the rest of the path and back to her car. Without any hesitation, he joined her, going back to her apartment. He had her back, she was his. No confusion, no games, no more back and forth.

Her apartment was close to the park, not more than three or so miles away. The drive back to her place was short, leaving them in silence as they grinned at each other. Over the center console, he held her hand tightly, fingers weaved with hers. Pulling her hand up, Aang placed a kiss on her knuckles, too happy to speak.

Leaving the car, the pair ran up the cement stairway to her apartment. A smile plastered Katara's face as she unlocked the door, swinging it open as Aang's arms wrapped around her from behind. Moving into the apartment with her, he pushed the hair from her neck and placed a kiss onto her skin. The feel of his lips against her neck left her feeling warm with desire as she stumbled into the apartment with him.

Throwing her things to the ground, she turned in his arms, taking his face into her hands as she returned his kiss. Even in her sticky running clothes, she wanted to be near him, with him. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked up at him, blue eyes connecting with his grey ones. As if their minds linked, she could register the emotions in his eyes. The way he looked down at her, gaze filled with nothing but love and longing, sent tingles running over her body.

"I love you, Aang." Her voice was a low whisper as she placed another kiss on his lips.

Those words set his soul aflame. To hear her say them again, without pretense or fear, sent him just over the edge. It was as if the hole in his heart was suddenly filled by the void she'd left behind.

Slowly, he moved his hands over her body. Taking the hem of her running top, he peeled the damp clothing from her skin, tossing it to the floor. Pushing his fingers into the hem of her leggings, he inched the tight garment down her waist.

Kicking the leggings off, she returned the favor, peeling the clothing from his body. Both completely exposed, they made their way to her bathroom, turning the shower on, climbing into the shower stall together. Steaming water tumbled from the showerhead, fogging the small bathroom. Together in the small shower, hot water streaming over them, he claimed her, unable to get enough of her.

Running her hands over the well-defined planes of his stomach, Katara felt as if she might both melt, and explode. He'd always been fit, but to see how he'd changed during their time apart made her miss him even more. The pictures he'd sent her didn't do him justice. Between the neat facial hair accentuating his already handsome face and the changes in his physicality, she was sent over the edge as they connected. Sometimes change wasn't such a bad thing, she thought as he took hold of her waist, hoisting her small frame.

Resting her against the cold tiles of the shower, he held her in his strong arms, face buried in her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, face in his chest to muffle the sounds of her moans. They had only been together in this way one other time, the night of the New Year's Party. Memories of that night came back to her as he moved against her, held her firmly to him as he pushed against her.

The emotional intensity of their union was almost hard for her to process. The sheer love and connection she felt to him were almost too much, leaving her feeling as if her heart might burst in her chest. Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feel of him. He knew exactly how to move, how to please her.

Even as inexperienced as they both were, it was as if their bodies retained memories of how they'd been together. The feel of him was almost too much. She was glad that she'd recently gotten her Nexplanon replaced, as the last thing she'd expected was to make love to him that very day.

As they reached the apex of pleasure, he looked down at her, eyes fogged with love and desire. He had her back, she was real, in his arms. There was no better feeling in the world, he thought, moving away from her, releasing his hold on her. In comfortable silence, they finished the shower, washing each other.

There was no way for him to verbalize how exactly he felt, alone with her in the apartment together. It felt as if his soul had been returned to him, completion falling over him as they toweled off. Towel wrapped around his waist, he sat on the bed. With their sudden reunion and rekindling of their relationship, he'd found himself with nothing to wear at the apartment other than his sweaty running clothes.

"Well, this kinda sucks. What am I going to wear?"

Offering him a smile, she flushed slightly as she found one of the moving boxes and pulled out a few items of clothing. Katara had kept a few of the things she'd accumulated during their relationship, including a few pairs of his sweats and oversized t-shirts.

With an awkward grin, she handed him the sweats and shirt. "I still have a few of your things. I... couldn't get rid of them."

Heat spread over her face as she watched him take hold of the clothing. Giving her a look of surprise, he found it sweet and unexpected that she'd held onto his things. He wondered what other things she still had.

"This is perfect, thanks." Aang grinned, slipping into the well-worn clothes.

Pulling on the sweats, he tied the drawstring, leaving the shirt on the bed. Somehow he felt more comfortable in just the pants, choosing to go shirtless. She appreciated the effortlessly casual look he had. Even in old sweats, he still looked way too good.

"When did you get tattoos?" She questioned, studying the well-defined planes of his body.

Looking down at his arms, he'd forgotten about the tattoos. While not full sleeves, he'd gotten a few of the symbols of his heritage on his arms. The dull blue symbols curled and twisted down his arms, ending at his hands. The tattoos had been traditionally done by his uncle, hand-tapped into his skin. The process had spanned many days and had been slightly arduous. The tattoos normally didn't get applied until decided by the elders, but as he and his uncle were the only ones around, they had both decided he was ready.

The tattoos signified manhood in his culture, and to have them applied to his skin by his uncle was more meaningful than he could ever explain.

"Gyatso finally felt I earned them." He grinned, standing from the bed.

"They look good on you." Katara offered, standing on her toes to kiss him.

To hear her compliment his culture and tattoos sent his soul soaring. There weren't many people around who understood his family and their way, to have someone accept and understand him meant more than he could ever explain. He wore them with honor and distinction.

"Will you ever get the full setup? On your back and everything?"

"Maybe when I'm married. Those aren't usually given until the elders consider us fully... adult?" He tried to find the words to explain the decision process in approving the tattoos.

In his culture, only those deemed to be worthy received the full gamut of tattoos that spanned the entirety of their backs and down their legs. He'd receive the full span, eventually. Once Gyatso felt it was the right time. He wasn't sure exactly what made some deemed worth of the full set but figured he'd find out in due time.

His mention at marriage sent her into a strange mindset. He'd offered her the promise ring months ago, not an official engagement ring, but rather the stated promise of his intentions for the future. When it came to his future, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. When he thought of days and years to come, he only imagined with Katara at his side. Aang had no immediate desire for marriage, maybe after graduation, or a few years later. But his plans formed around her, it was hard for him to think of her not at his side.

Pulling back from him, Katara felt her stomach rumble with hunger. "Do you want to order something, or maybe go out for lunch?"

"It's up to you, but I'd rather just hang out here with you."

With a grin, she pulled out her phone and opened a food delivery app. Maybe they should try something other than Szechuan this time, she thought as she scrolled through the long list of options. She had a strange craving for her food, she hadn't had Southern cuisine in a long time.

"How about Taiga?"

"Isn't that a lot of meat dishes?" He questioned, unsure if the restaurant even had any options for him.

"I could always ask for the rice with no meat, just vegetables. And five flavor soup has a vegetable stock, no meat. That sound okay?"

Nodding his head, he appreciated the fact that she looked out for his eating habits. He'd been vegan his entire life, and most people found it annoying when he told them he couldn't eat meat. Katara was the opposite, ever happy to eat within the boundaries of his diet and enjoy vegan food with him. She never complained.

After placing the order, she sank onto the sofa with him, relaxing next to him. They sat in a comfortable silence as she turned the TV on, scrolling through the menus to find her favorite streaming service. Once again, she selected Workplace, the series picking up right where they had left off the previous week.

"Still watching this?" He asked with amusement, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"I know we've seen it a million times, it's just one of my favorites. Even with all the drama, Yui and Masaki end up together. Is it lame to admit that's my favorite part?"

It wasn't lame at all, he thought, a lopsided grin on his face as he pulled her into his lap. Moving to position her underneath him, Aang angled himself so he laid above her, again leaning down to place a deep kiss on his lips. It was like she was slowly reverting to her old self, the old Katara he'd once known. She was a romantic idealist, adoring romantic comedies and really anything that ended with the couple together and happy. Normally romantic movies weren't his first choice, but he enjoyed watching anything with her.

Aang enjoyed just being near her, no matter what they did. The thought of when her car had once gotten a flat tire came to mind. They had been left stranded on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere and had to figure out how to change the tire by themselves. The attempt had been annoying and left them sweaty and dirty, but they'd done nothing but laughed and teased each other the entire time. It was mundane things such as that made him love her. Even in the most unfortunate of times, she always made him laugh and smile

It seemed she was finally going back to normal, fragments of her old self slowly revealing itself to him.

Resting his forehead against hers, his heart swelled with unspeakable emotion. "I love you, Katara. You mean everything to me."

His words were a low whisper as he bent down, placing a deep kiss on her lips. Closing her eyes, Katara melted into the kiss, returning it with equal passion. She felt tingles run up her spine as he gently bit her bottom lip. Parting her lips, she deepened the kiss, unwilling to let him go.

Next to her, the phone buzzed on the coffee table. As she pulled back from the kiss, she heard Aang grown slightly as she reached for the phone.

"Sorry, the food is here. Should be at the door."

Standing from the sofa, he went to the door, pulling to open to reveal the delivery person. Katara's heart sank as she saw who delivered the food.

"Thanks, man." Aang offered the delivery driver as he took the food, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Jai deliveries for Taiga?" He asked, confusion on his face.

Fear and dread coursed over her, sending her into an internal panic as she stood from the sofa. "This isn't good, Aang. I moved for a reason, and that was to avoid Jai."

Opening the bag, Aang frowned at her words. "I'll be staying with you here for a while, don't even argue with me. If we have too, we'll go to the court and file for a protection order. I'm not playing around this time."


	8. It's a Vibe

Ride or Die

Chapter 8: It's a Vibe

\----

Hands planted firmly on the steering wheel, Katara let herself go to the music, belting out poorly remembered lyrics to Chris Brown's "Love Move." Eyes closed, she sung the lyrics, her wailing accompanied by Suki's out of tune voice.

"Will you two shut up? When are we gonna order?" Toph grumbled from the backseat, leaning towards the center console and turning the stereo down.

"There's still two cars ahead, Toph. Relax." Katara snapped back, turning the music back up to an ear-splitting volume.

Sinking back into the backseat, Toph pulled out her phone, opening the voice chat option. This was the first time she had hung out with Katara and Suki since Katara had arrived back to Harbor City, and the night was going just like any other night. Cheap fast food at one-thirty in the morning, Suki sparking a blunt in the front seat, and Katara signing along horribly to songs that hadn't been popular for years.

Approaching the speaker, Katara rolled down the window. "Hi! Can I get two orders of crispy tofu, three kebabs, and an order of fried wontons?"

"Oh, get some custard tarts!" Suki offered, pulling one of the credit cards out of her wallet to pay.

"No, I got this. You just supply the bud." Katara offered, pushing the card back into Suki's hands.

From the back seat of the SUV, Toph snickered. It was the first time in a long while that they had all hung out together without the guys. While she normally would have shrugged away from hanging out with just the two of them, she rather enjoyed the chaotic energy the young women in the front seat offered.

"So, I heard you and Twinkle Toes... reconnected?" Leaning forward into the front part of the SUV, Toph took hold of one of the paper bags and dragged it back with her.

As Katara pulled out of the fast-food restaurant's driveway, a small smile spread over her lips. They had indeed reconnected, she thought for a moment, memories of the previous morning filling her mind. It wasn't just that they had spent the better part of the morning making love that made her smile but for the fact that he was once again in her life. During her time away, Katara had felt lost and adrift without Aang. Between all the texts they exchanged and just the fact that he was now hanging out at her new apartment, she felt as if her life was finally coming back together.

"Oooh... details?" Suki nudged Katara's shoulder as she bit into one of the custard tarts, crumbs falling over her as she ate.

"No! No details! I wasn't asking about that! For fuck's sake, I just heard you two made up and are dating again."

Heat filled Katara's cheeks as she listened to her friend's banter. She would never provide any details of her love life, no matter how Suki teased her. "I wouldn't tell you anything, anyway. But yes, we're back together."

Katara's words fell over Toph as she listened to the young women in the front seat. In the back of her mind, Toph was hesitant about Katara's reunion with Aang. The young woman had just arrived back to Harbor City not more than a month ago after more than a semester away. Aang had just started to come around more, had seemed like his old self.

In that period Aang had broken up with Rika, and in the ensuing fallout, Meng had been recruited to Rika's side. Meng was trouble enough, but to know that now two of their former classmates had it out for Katara made Toph uneasy. She wasn't sure if she could or would put Aang back together for a second time if things ended badly for him.

She hoped Katara would heed her words from the party - to take it easy on Aang this time.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Suki asked, finishing the last of her tart.

"We could go back to my place and get stoned, that's always a good fallback. I think Zuko mentioned he was having a few people over. There's always just us hanging out, too." Katara offered, popping a few of the fried wontons into her mouth.

"Is Sokka busy?" Toph questioned, heat flooding her face.

"He went to Roundtree for the weekend with my dad, which is why Suki was free tonight."

"Oh, alright." Toph's voice was slightly sullen as she responded, tearing into her food.

Pulling down the overhead mirror, Suki looked back at Toph. Since when did Toph worry about what Sokka was up to? "You alright, Toph?"

Darkening the screen of her phone, Toph snorted slightly as she finished her food. "Yeah, I'm good. What's Aang up to?"

That was a very good question, Katara thought as she turned the SUV into her apartment complex. Aang had mentioned that he wouldn't be free that night, wanting to prepare for upcoming classes for the next semester. With all of their friends occupied, she figured it would be an opportunity for them to just hang out like girlfriends.

"He's working on a paper for the fall term. He'll come over in the morning."

"We'll be sure to be long gone by the time." Suki teased, biting into a second tart.

"Are you going to finish all of those?" Katara questioned, pulling the paper container from Suki's hands as she exited the vehicle.

"Hey!" Suki laughed, launching the uneaten half of the tart at Katara.

"Stop wasting food! What are you gonna eat when you have the munchies later?" Toph grumbled, following the pair up the stairs towards the apartment.

Stumbling into the apartment, the girls giggled, spilling food as they went. "Suki, open the back door?"

Nodding her head, Suki deposited the remains of the fast-food onto the counter and headed towards the patio. Pulling the sliding door open, a cool breeze swept in off of the marina, the smell of saltwater overtaking her. The early morning hour on that summer night seemed almost perfect. While the temperature outside had been unbearably humid during the day, the night had cooled off wonderfully, especially so near the marina.

"I'm sparking it now, the breeze feels great."

For a moment she was alone on the patio, luxuriating in the feel of the night breeze. As she was joined by other young women, the group settled into the plastic chairs Katara had spread over the small patio. They sat in silence as Suki sparked the blunt, taking a few small drags before passing it to Katara. They passed the blunt, each taking their draws.

"Should we call Zuko and Mai?" Suki questioned, snuffing the smoldering end of the blunt.

Pulling out her phone, a smile spread across Katara's lips as seeing a new message from Aang on the notifications list. Unlocking the screen, she opened the message, heat flooding her as she looked at the pictures. In the expertly posed selfie, he stood in his bathroom mirror, completely bare except for a pair of boxers. The studied the sculpted plains of his body, eyes trailing over the dull blue tattoos curling over his arms. A faint need to be with him tugged at her as she read his message.

Aang

Can I come over?

Considering her response, she ignored Suki's previous question. "Katara, hello?"

Pulling her head up from the phone, Katara looked over at her friends. "Yeah?"

"Should we invite Zuko and Mai over? He just texted saying they're back from the club."

"Yeah, yeah. Have any weed left them?"

Nodding her head, Suki smiled as she sent him a quick text. She hadn't seen Mai for a while and was happy to have another woman join them. While wasn't the most talkative person, once they got enough weed or alcohol into the young woman, Mai let her walls down and was one of the more interesting people they'd hung out with.

"Oh, goody. Zuko and Lady Death." Toph offered, senses dulled from the blunt. Leaning into a plastic chair, she pulled her legs under her and finished what remained of the kebabs.

"What's wrong with Mai?" Katara asked, darkening her phone.

"Nothing. She never talks, only mopes all night and follows Zuko around like goldfish poop."

"Goldfish poop?" Suki asked, voice low as she went in for another custard tart.

"Yeah, goldfish poop. The trail of poop that follows the fish around the tank. She lurks around Zuko like a ghost, never talks. Depressing as hell." Toph remarked, mouth full of food.

"She's not that bad, Toph. Give her a chance." Katara offered, taking a sip of her soda.

"Whatever you say, sweetness."

Standing from the patio chair, Katara retreaded inside. While she enjoyed hanging out Suki and Toph, she felt a need to be with Aang. But it wouldn't be right to leave her friends hanging. It was the first time they hung out, just the three of them, since her return. For the moment, Katara figured she'd sneak off to the bathroom and return Aang's photo. Closing the bathroom door behind her, she stripped down to her underwear, posing on the counter. Arching her back and pressing her chest out, she snapped an expertly posed photo and sent it to him. If he was going to thirst trap, then so was she.

Come over? Suki and Toph are here, Zuko and Mai will be over soon.

Sending the text, she quickly redressed and returned to the patio. During her absence, the pair had gotten into a debate over who the best plug for weed was. Not wanting to interrupt them, Katara retreated to the living room and flipped on the TV. Sinking into the sofa, she pulled on of the blankets over her and melted into the cushions.

"Workplace, again? Really?" Toph questioned as the cheery intro music for the show started up.

"It's my favorite." Katara offered, pulling the blanket up to her neck. Her toes buzzed with soft energy as her limbs relaxed, the indica strain taking hold over her.

Next to her, Suki dropped down onto the sofa and pulled part of the fleece blanket over her. "I love Yui and Masaki."

"You guys are gonna be asleep by the time Zuko and Mai show up."

Before Toph got any sort of response from the pair on the sofa, Katara and Suki drifted off, eyes closed as they both fell into a contented sleep. Rolling her eyes, Toph retreated to the patio. The sound of tires on concrete pulling into the complex drew her attention. It sounded like Zuko and Mai had just arrived.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Moving through the patio entrance and to the front door, Toph pulled the door open, letting in the guests. "Hey Zuko, Mai. They passed out just before you guys got here."

"Did they smoke without us?" Zuko asked, setting a bottle of cinnamon whisky onto the kitchen counter.

Silently, Mai followed him, lips turned down into a frown as she looked at the pair of young women snoring on the sofa. "Well, this is going to be an exciting night."

There were several things Toph wanted to say to Mai. Holding back her thoughts, Toph stopped herself and motioned towards the patio. "There's a fresh one out here if you guys wanna smoke."

Following her onto the patio, Zuko and Mai sat in the patio chairs opposite Toph. The conversation was slightly stunted as Zuko sparked the blunt Suki has rolled before falling asleep next to Katara. Taking a few drags, he passed it to Mai, who took a single draw before handing it back to Toph.

"Did you hear about Katara and Aang?" Toph asked, voice rough as she stifled a cough.

Nodding his head, Zuko leaned back into the patio chair and looked out towards the marina. He and Toph had a long talk about Katara's arrival back to Harbor City a few weeks back. They had agreed that Katara had deserved another chance, that she left for reasons her own.

But the fallout of her departure had done a number on Aang, and they both had been left to pick up the broken pieces left behind. During their long talk, both Zuko and Toph had been hesitant about Katara and Aang getting back together. But they'd agreed to stay out of it, only watch to see how things unfolded.

It wasn't their place to butt in on the relationship, but they could only watch so much drama before they'd have to step in.

"Yeah, he told me they're back together. He's pretty happy." Zuko offered, clearing his throat. "I hope it goes better for them this time."

Grunting, Toph snuffed the blunt. "I think it's too soon. He just broke up with Rika, and that bitch is nasty. Have you heard what she and Meng have been saying?"

"Rika and Meng are grimey. Who cares about them?" Mai asked, tone low as she scooted closer to Zuko.

"Meng has hated Katara since freshman year of high school. Do you not remember the New Year's Party? She's accused Katara of fucking around with Jai for years." Toph questioned, hands folded on her lap.

It was true, Zuko thought as he listened to the young women speak. As a group, they had all known about Jai's obsession with Katara for a while. But the magnitude of Jai's obsession had gone unknown until the party when Jai had tried to force himself on Katara in his bedroom. He'd found Katara and Jai in the room, Jai hovering over Katara as he cornered her against his desk and bookshelf.

The memories haunted him. What had started as a great party and devolved into the night his house was trashed and the cops called. After that night, Katara had left the city without a word to any of them. To say that party had created divisions within their group of friends was an understatement.

"We all know Meng is a liar. Jai stalked Katara for a long time. It's too bad things ended up as they did." He offered, pulling his arms over his chest.

"Meng can get fucked." Toph snorted.

"Can we go inside? It's drafty out here." Mai winced as she pulled her arms around herself.

Rolling her eyes, Toph stood and retreated into the small apartment, followed by Zuko and Mai. Still asleep on the sofa, Katara and Suki had managed to wrap themselves around each other, cuddling in a small pile of blankets. Zuko snorted as he held back a laugh.

"Maybe we should get going. Looks like they'll be out for a while."

Finally, a chance to escape. "Can you drop me off at my house? I can't stay here with the snoozle twins."

Grinning, Zuko offered Toph a smile as he and Mai left the apartment. "Yeah, yeah. We'll drop you off."

\----

"I think Zuko and Mai came over last night. I can't remember." Katara offered, holding the phone to her ear as she finished cleaning up the cafe.

"Sounds like you passed out before I could even respond to your text. Nice picture, by the way. Was that a new bra?" His voice sounded in her ear.

At his words, a pink flush spread across her face as she emptied the blenders. "Maybe..."

"What do you wanna do tonight? I finished my paper so I'm free."

Considering his question, Katara replaced the lid on the blender and pushed it up onto the shelf above the sink. They hadn't been on a real date since they got back together. While they had only been official again for a few days, they hadn't spent all that much time together. Between her job at the cafe and the extra classes he was taking over the summer, neither had all that much free time.

The thought of going out on a real date with Aang as an official couple left her feeling weightless and giddy. They hadn't been out in public together in months, and she was proud to be with him. A small part of her wanted to show the city and the friends that they were back together, and it wasn't just gossip.

"Dinner, maybe?" She asked, attention focused on the task of finishing up at the cafe. Katara wanted nothing more than clock out and lock up for the night.

"We could go to the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh's serving a new ramen dish. That sound good?"

The Jasmine Dragon, their favorite restaurant outside of takeout from Golden Bowl. The Jasmine Dragon was owned by Zuko's uncle and served the best tea, boba, and noodle dishes in town. They'd spent many hours at the restaurant with their friends and alone as a couple. Perhaps it would be worthy of paying a visit now that she could block out any negative memories.

"That sounds good. I'm gonna go home and change. Get me in about an hour?"

Hanging up the call, Katara shoved the phone into her pocket and quickly set about to finish up her day at the cafe. Within fifteen minutes she had cleaned the remainder of the coffee bar and had clocked out, locked up, and returned to her apartment.

Moving quicker than she had ever before, Katara unlocked her apartment and set her things down, racing to shower and change before Aang arrived. Surveying the contents of her closet, she pulled out a blush pink top and a pair of high-waisted jeggings. She normally didn't wear jeans but figured she could pair the ensemble with a pair of black strappy heels she'd just bought. Setting the clothing onto the bed, she removed her work uniform and slunk into the bathroom.

Quickly, she showered, making sure to shave her legs. Now that she officially back together with Aang, she wasn't going to miss another day of shaving. The thought of being together again left her feeling excited and giddy as she moved between the apartment and bedroom, pulling on her new clothes.

Pulling a thin gold chain from the top of her dresser, she clasped it around her neck, fingers grazing over the small charm that sat just above the crest of her cleavage. Aang had given her the small charm a few years back. The charm was of a small golden lemur, eyes inset with onyx. The charm was small enough so that it wasn't obvious, but rather made a small addition to her outfit.

She studied the charm for a moment, memories taking her back to a different time. Her heart ached to go back to those days, the early days of her relationship with Aang. Next to her, the phone buzzed on the bathroom counter, signaling an incoming text message. Unlocking the screen, a smile spread over her lips as she expected a message from Aang.

That top makes your tits look great.

At that moment, it was as if the heart stopped in her chest, a coldness falling over her. Dread and fear carved through her heart as she looked at the number. The area code was local for Harbor City, but the number she did not recognize. Jai. It had to be Jai.

Darkening the screen, she shoved the phone into her pocket. Either someone was messing her with, or Jai was able to see into her apartment. Moving from the bathroom to the bedroom, Katara drew the blinds closed and sat on the bed, heart pounding in her chest.

Without hesitation, Katara pulled the phone from her pocket and dialed Aang's number. "Are you close? Please get me, now."


End file.
